Babysitting Hinachan!
by ThisArtWar
Summary: Hinata is hit with a jutsu that changes her into a tiger cub. And Tsunade decides to play matchmaker! And Gaara just so happens to get the cub dumped on him, but he doesn't know it's Hinata! Will they bring the best out of each other? Or The worst?
1. Chapter 1

**Babysitting Hina-chan!**

**Hello ppl! This is my first attempt at a Gaara/Hinata fic. If you don't like the pairing then don't read. This is gonna have a few chappie. Maybe. I need reviews if you likie the story kk? When and if I get around... 5? Maybe less if you guys are nice. It's supposed to be a bit fluffy! Hinata is 18 and Gaara is 19 but Hinata takes form of a 18 week old tiger so shes very playful. There is a pic of a 18 week old tiger cub on my profile.**

**Summary: Hinata is hit with a jutsu that changes her into a white tiger cub. And Tsunade decides to play matchmaker! And Gaara just so happens to get the cub dumped on him, but he doesn't know it's Hinata! Will they bring out the best in each other? Or Maybe the worst?**

**Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I CANT DRAW TO SAVE MY LIFE! AND IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED FROM MY PROFILE I AIN'T A GUY LIKE THE AUTHOR OF NARUTO IS. There. This disclaimer counts for all the other chappies if I make more!! I don't feel like writing that for every chappie... Well... I _could_ copy and paste.. Ah, well. On with the story!!**

**I apologize for any spellin' mistakes. Or anything else ahead of time. **

**XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX**

"Tsunade-sama! We have a problem!" Shizune yells as she runs into her office with a relatively small white tiger with a purplish hue.

"Huh? What is it Shizune!" Demanded Tsunade looking pissed as she was interrupted form her nap, a little drool was on the papers she had been napping on.

"Hinata is back from her mission." Shizune said.

"How is that a problem?" Demanded Tsunade as she began to get agitated.

"Well... This is Hinata." Shizune said presenting the tiger to her, setting it gently on the desk.

"Hinata?!" Tsunade said looking skeptically at the scared tiger. It gave a slight nod and lowered its eyes, Tsunade's bare feet seeming to be very interesting. "Yup. It's her." Tsunade said nodding her head. "What are we going to do with you." Tsunade said sighing as she began to stroke her behind her ears, earning a purr. After a moment her eyes lit up and Shizune groaned with dread as she could practically see the light bulb lighting itself over her head.

"Hokage-sama. You summoned me?"

"Ah, yes. Gaara-san. I have a mission for you!" Tsunade said brightly as she looked at him picking up Hinata. "This tigress here is... Like royalty!" Tsunade said, making it up as she went. "And to strengthen the treaty I would like you to take care of her for a little while!"

"Are you drunk?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"No! Er, maybe a little... Anyway! Here ya go! Take good care of... Hina-chan! Yeah, take care of Hina-chan until her owners come back to get her." Tsunade said dropping a shaking Hinata into the Kazekage's arms. Then she pushed him out the door. "That is all! And you will be heading back to Suna tomorrow morning at dawn!"

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune said looking at the hokage warily. "Are you sure Hinata-chan will be okay?"

"Yes. Now get back to work!" Tsunade barked, as soon as Shizune was no longer in the room she took out her sake and began pouring herself some.

**With Gaara and Hinata.**

Gaara began to walk back to his room at the inn with the shaking 'animal' in his arms. He began to stroke her awkwardly as she continued to shake. "Whats the matter with you?" Gaara asked her in frustration. Speaking to her only made her shake more. The scene from the chunin exams of him killing kept replaying itself in her head. No matter that he had changed so drastically since he had become the kazekage.

Once Gaara was at his room at the inn he set Hinata down as watched in frustration as she scrambled under the bed and curled into a ball there, with seemingly no intention of coming out.

_Well. If I'm going to have to take care of her for, who knows when I might as well try to get her to like me. _Gaara thought as he asked room service for some salmon and milk in hopes of making peace with the feline under his bed. When it arrived he set it near the bed and sat in a chair to read. Though his eyes were trained on the plate, waiting to see Hina-chan inspect her food.

And soon enough she did come out stiffing her food. Once she deemed it edible she began to eat, though her eyes were on the kazekage, ready to bolt back under the bed if he made any moves that she deemed hostile. Gaara moved tentatively to Hina-chan, when she noticed this she stopped eating and stared at him with large lavender eyes. Gaara slowly placed his large hand on her head and began to stroke her behind her ears, he was pleased when she began to purr softly.

"Don't run away on me okay?" Gaara said softly to her as he crouched next to her as she resumed eating. Later that night when Gaara attempted to sleep he was awoken by something small and soft curling into his side. He stiffened for a moment but when he realized it was only Hina-chan. He softly stroked her head and soon they were both asleep.

Almost to soon it was morning and Hina-chan seemed to have quite a bit of energy as she woke, streched, and jumped on Gaara biting at his hands and growling trying to get him to wake. It seemed strange to Hinata, for she had never acted this way. It was almost instinct that made her do it, and to her surprise she was having _fun. _

"Alright, alright. I'm awake." Gaara grumbled as he pushed the tiger cub from him, she fell off the bed and landed with a thump on the ground, but she soon sprang back onto the bed and began to try once again to drag the tired kazekage out of the comfortable bed.

"Gah, the sun isn't up, so I shouldn't either! Leave me be!" Gaara once again groaned as he batted her away. But she was determined and attacked him with more vigor. "Fine." Gaara grumbled as he got up and went to the door to see who was there, they hadn't knocked yet but Hina-chan was growling at the door and pawing at it.

"Yes?" Gaara said coolly, it was one of his guards.

"We will be leaving soon, would you like me to get you something for breakfast?" The guard said nervously under his steely stare.

"Green tea. And milk and some cat food, if you can get some, for Hina-chan." He said, but then added, "The cub about to pounce on your foot in Hina-chan."

"Ah!" He yelled in alarm as Hina-chan began to bite his foot and batted at his cloak.

"She won't hurt you." Gaara said.

"Y-yes Kazekage-sama!" He said as he tried to shake her off, but this only encouraged her.

"Enough with the formalities. Call me Gaara... Please." He said, though his stare did not soften. Gaara picked up Hina-chan so he could leave. She began to bat at his face with her small paws as he walked back into the room dumping her on the bed. But she simply bounced right off the bed and into his lap as he sat down at his desk gathering his stuff. Only to have Hina-chan bat it right out of his hand.

"You little-" Gaara began but cut himself off with a sigh as she looked up at him with big curious eyes, waiting for him to finish. "You're ridiculous." He stated shaking his head picking her up and setting her back on the ground. Only to have her jump back into his lap and curl into a ball there, signifying that she won't play with his papers any longer. Or at least for now.

"Kaz- I mean Gaara-sama. I got the cat food, tea and milk." The guard said as he opened the door, but did not enter.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked his cool stare once again making him nervous.

"Yagi." He said looking at Hina-chan as she jumped into the air trying to get Gaara's sash, but only to have Gaara take it out of her reach. Frustrated she ran to the other side of the room and barreled back to Gaara leaping on his back and perching herself on his shoulder. Yagi laughed as the kazekage glared at the tiger cub on his shoulder as she just stared back not so innocently.

"Thank you, Yagi." Gaara said giving him an awkward half smile.

"Your very welcome, Gaara-sama." Yagi said bowing as he handed him the food and took his leave.

"That is mine. You get the milk and cat food." Gaara said pulling his tea away from Hina-chan's face before she could taste it. She soon jumped from his shoulder back onto the bed waiting for him to put down the milk. She showed no interest in the cat food. When he put it near her head and took the empty bowl of milk she gave him a look that clearly stated, 'What the hell is this?'

"Eat it." Gaara commanded. Hina-chan gave it a sniff and tasted it but soon spit it back out turning over the plate with her paw looking disgusted and then she glared, 'You eat it!' was what her glare said. Gaara laughed at this. "Okay then, no more cat food. We'll have to find something else you like. You can't live off milk for to long"

Soon they were leaving Konoha and Hina-chan was looking over his shoulder glaring at Tsunade who had a drunken grin on her face as she waved gleefully at the duo.

"Gaara-sama. I will take the hair ball from you. She must be a burden. We can have her stay at a kennel." One of the guards said glaring disdainfuly at the feline who resided in Gaara's arms. Hinata replied with a hiss and she batted away her hands, her claws out. She had ever intention to rip the hand to shreds. This notion scared Hinata but it was very appealing no less.

"You will call me Kazekage-sama. And Hina-chan with be staying with me." Gaara said in a cold voice as he glared at the girl.

"Bu-" She began but was silenced by another hiss from Hina-chan and a glare form Gaara.

"Yagi." Gaara called.

"Yes, Gaara-sama." Yagi said appearing next to him and gave Hina-chan a scratch behind the ear.

"Just Gaara. You are older then I, and more experienced. You have to need to address me in such a way." Gaara said, "What is her name?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the sulking woman.

"Ami." Yagi said.

"That is all. Thank you." Gaara said as he let Hina-chan jump from his arms and onto Yagi's shoulder where she rode for a few miles. Soon it was midday and they stopped to rest and eat.

"Whats the matter Hina?" Yagi asked the young feline as she began to growl loudly in the direction of a dense forest. "Somethings there!" Yagi yelled and everyone jumped to their feet, but it was Hinata who was the first to attack. She landed on the intruder and sat on him just looking at him with her big lavender eyes.

"Oi! Gaara! Get this thing off me!" Kankuro said trying to get Hinata off him, only to succeed in getting his hands bitten.

"Hn." Was all Gaara said as he pulled Hinata from his brother.

"What the hell is that beast?" Kankuro demanded as he glared.

"The 'beast' is Hina-chan. I am to take care of her to strengthen the treaty apparently. I'm pretty sure Tsunade was drunk when she gave me the mission though." Gaara said placing Hina-chan at his feet, and she proceeded to curiously sniff at Crow. Soon she found a loose wrapping and began to try to get it into her mouth. After a few minutes of getting herself tangled into the wrappings did Crow become unwrapped and fall on Hina-chan. This earned a hiss from her and she bolted to Gaara hiding behind his legs looking at the 'monster' on the ground.

"Oi! You little hair ball!" Kankuro yelled glaring at her. Though his shouts were silenced by Gaara and Yagi who had become fond of her.

"Your fault for leaving the wrappings undone." Gaara shrugged turning on his heal and they began on their journey back to Suna. Hina-chan was chasing bugs and chasing after whatever she could find.

"Where'd the fur ball go?" Kankuro asked.

"Somewhere." Gaara replied vaguely, though silently he wondered the same thing. It was then that they heard a muffled yowl from said fur ball. Hinata was stuck in a tree with no way down and was yowling in hopes of getting someone's attention.

"Ha! Thats what'cha get! Stupid animal." Ami jeered up at her, and with a burst of anger and courage Hinata sprang from the branch and landed on Ami's head. Ami screeched and fell over trying to get Hinata out of her hair. "Get away from me!" She screeched, Gaara smirked at this but did not laugh, though Yagi and Kankuro laughed at the scene before them.

"I changed my mind. I like you cat." Kankuro said grinning as he bent down and stroked her. "Never liked her. She only became a guard because she thought Gaara was hot."

Silently Hinata snickered at the thought. Gaara obviously didn't seem to think the same about Ami. If Hinata was in her normal form she probably wouldn't have thought such a thing, but being a tiger gave her courage to be more happy and playful. Willing to interact with others. Hinata hoped that when she was finally changed into her normal self this courage would stay with her and she would no longer faint and blush so much. She had long gotten over her petty crush on Naruto and realized she only admired him. Though she thought no less of the blond shinobi but she no longer was crushing on him. For she knew he would never look at her in the same way and he had only eyes for Sakura.

And slowly but surely Hinata was growing affection for the red headed kazekage.

**XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX**

**How was that?!?! Tell me what'cha think please! I really wanna know how I did! Thankie for reading! If I get 5 reviews I will continue. Or if you guys be nice maybe for less. But you guys gotta review if you want me to continue story. Bye bye!!**


	2. Conflicted Emotion

**Babysitting Hina-chan!**

**Chapter two!**

**Conflicted Emotion.**

I re added this chappie. I didnt like it.

**Yay! Thank you everyone very very very very much!! I GOT 12 REVIEWS! THATS THE MOST I EVER GOT FOR ONE CHAPPIE!!! Thankie you guys SOOOOOOOO SOOOO much :D I am so happy!**

**Okay, in this chappie I am introducing a new character. She is my own character I am sorry if u don't like that but she is going to b a key character later in the story. Her name is Silver. If you read my other story Of Ice Skating and Online Chats you will know who she is. Cloud is not in this story though. Silver won't be in the story much. She will just pop up here and there. And just so you don't get confused Silver calls Cloud Demon. **

**Also! I had an idea! But you must read on to find out!!**

**Cloud: Super has had an idea. Run like hell.**

**Silver: Oooh, really? She has? Must be the end of the world. ~Says this is a bored tone~ Well, it's only the end of the world is if it was a good one. Was it a good idea?**

**Me: Of course!!! **

**Cloud: Also. Super doesn't own Naruto. Shes by far not smart enough.**

**Me: Shut it! I am too!**

**Silver: Yeah. You are smart enough. Just to lazy.**

**Me: Yeah. You got me on that one. I am.**

**XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX**

_Wake up! _Hinata thought was she jumped on Gaara's chest in an attempt to wake him.

"Go away." Gaara grumbled as he batted her away half heartedly.

After glaring and hissing at the tired kazekage she streaked out of the tent and ran to find Yagi. "Hina? I thought I told you to wake Gaara-sama up." Yagi said looking down at her smiling. "Guess he doesn't want you to wake him up." Yagi said tying a ribbon with a loud bell on it to her neck and sent her back into the tent, but before he sent her away he said, "Just don't tell him I gave you the bell."

After this Hinata went running back into the tent and jumped back on him and jumped off him dancing around running into things trying to make the bell jingle. And jingle it did. Soon Gaara's eyes snapped open and he glared at the smug cat.

"Brat." Gaara said, but to this Hinata simply titled her head to the side closed her eyes and stuck her little tongue out. "You little!" Gaara said jumping from the bed and after Hinata who ran out of the tent as fast as her little legs would carry her. Hinata knocked over Ami is her attempt to run away. As soon as she got up she fell back down once again, fainting at the sight of the kazekage for he was only wearing a pair of sleeping pants and no shirt. Yagi laughed at this sight, as did Kankuro.

After chasing Hinata around the camp Gaara finally caught her and picked up her squirming form to get the bell from her neck. "Who gave her this?" Demanded Gaara as he carried Hinata to Yagi and Kankuro.

"Um." Yagi said, but he was cut off by Kankuro. "Ami did it! Hina-chan knocked her down so she put a bell on her so she would see her coming! She didn't have it when she first woke you up because she ran back to Yagi to get him to wake you but never made it because she ran over Ami and Ami got mad and put the bell on her so she could dodge her next time she ran into her." Kankuro exclaimed looking proud of the lie he had produced. Kankuro never liked Ami. He never liked Ami because she was rude and snobby. And incapable of protecting Gaara. Although Kankuro never showed it he began to care a great deal for his brother once he began to change, he felt guilty that he had never been the big brother he should have been. When he should have given him understanding and love he gave him the opposite.

"Ah." Was all Gaara said as he set Hinata on the ground and walked off to change.

"Ah! Chotto matte kudasai!" Yagi yelled as he ran to catch up with Gaara. "I am supposed to tell you, we will be arriving in a small town on our way to Suna and the leader would like to meet you. Temari wanted me to tell you that you _have_ to go. Well, not quite with that wording."

"No. She said, and I quote, "Tell Gaara he better get his ass to the meeting or I'll kick it there!" This was followed by, "And if he refuses... Dammit! I don't care if you have to drag his ass there! If hes not there I will hold you responsible Kankuro!" And that is what she said." Kankuro said.

"Ah. I will go." Gaara said nodding, though he was staring at Hinata who had taken a liking to annoy another guard that she didn't particularly like. She was currently playing with the sash that was hanging down his back.

"Oi! Quit you hair ball!" The guard snarled. But instead of stopping Hinata jumped onto his head and shoulders and began to bite at his ears. Soon he got agitated and swung at her not caring who was there to see. Right before his chakra infused hand connected with Hinata's body his hand was restricted by sand and another coil of sand gently lifted Hinata from him and brought her to Gaara. Soon the guard was dangling feet from the ground and Gaara, Hinata, Yagi and Kankuro were all glaring at him.

"You are not to touch Hina. If you do the consequences will be severe. Am I clear?" Gaara said, his voice cold and his eyes the same as they glared at him. "What is your name?"

"Koshi, sir." He said, trying to not look Gaara in the eye.

"If you touch Hina _one_ more time in a way I deem violent you will be assign you with a mission to go to Konoha and clean the kennels there. I hear they are short of people to clean the dung and clean the animals themselves." Gaara said dropping him to the ground and walking off with Hinata trotting at his feet. He was going to give him a more severe punishment but Hinata stopped this by giving him a bite in the ankle and giving a short cry.

Soon they were on there way once again and Kankuro and Yagi were pulling a prank on Koshi, and Hinata was tagging along for the show. It amazed Hinata how she _wanted_ to pull a prank on Koshi. If she wasn't in the form of a tiger cub she would never do such a thing. And she would most definitely never annoy anyone for the fun of it, weather she liked them or not. She liked not being self conscious so much though. She liked not worrying so much about what people would think if she did this or that.

"C'mon Hina." Kankuro bent down opening his arms so he could pick Hinata up. As soon as he did this she jumped into his arms and he jumped into a tree. "Okay, I want you to jump down in front of Koshi when he comes. Then we'll do the rest." Hinata just looked at them and eyed the tub of what looked like red goo.

"Don't worry, we won't get it on you." Yagi said stroking his head before she sprang from the tree and landed in front of Koshi giving the best roar she could muster, though it wasn't as scary or as loud as a full grown tigers roar.

"Ha!" Koshi laughed at the growling cub in front of him. But he then frowned in confusion as she sprang back a few yards and looked at him, amusement in her eyes. "Wha-!" Koshi was cut short when he was covered in thick red goo, as soon as it stopped pouring he regained his senses and ran at Hinata who bolted up the tree to Kankuro and Yagi and they all bolted back to the camp, leaving Koshi pissed and confused.

"Where did you go?" Gaara asked as Hinata came bolting up to him leaping into his arms.

"Nowhere." Kankuro said, though there was a smug look on his face. Gaara simply shook this off and said, "We will be leaving now."

"Roger dodger!" Kankuro said saluting him and running off as Koshi stomped up to Gaara.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gaara said raising an eyebrow.

"Your idiotic brother and that fur ball in your arms." He snapped back brushing him off. Instantly he regretted saying such a thing because Kankuro jumped up behind him with a camera and said, "Oh? Whos idiotc? You're the one covered with red stuff." Kankuro snickered as he took a picture. "I'll make sure to give this to that girl you've been crushing on. Though it's not like she likes you anyhow. Shes going out with the Black Dragon." Kankuro said shrugging.

"Who the hell is the 'Black Dragon.'?" Demanded Koshi.

"Oh. Hes just an assassin like Silver. Except he is very protective of her. And if you try to hit on her he'll rip you to shreds."

"You should know. He almost ripped _you_ to shreds for grabbing her rear." Gaara snorted.

"Shut up!" Kankuro yelled chasing him after him with some more red goo but was stopped when said girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Was up people?!" A girl with a long brown braid said as she popped up next to Gaara snatching Hinata from his arms.

"The sky." Gaara dead pannded.

"I didn't say _whats up_ I said _was up_." Silver said snorting. "Whos the kitty?" She asked, thought she knew quite well who it was.

"Her name is Hina-chan." Kankuro said.

"Cool. Well, I'm stealing Hina-chan for a bit 'cause shes really cute." Silver sang running off.

"Okay! Whats the deal? I went and saw Tsunade soon after you were supposed to return from your mission and she said you were with Gaara and in the form of a tiger." Silver said plopping down on the ground after she set Hinata on the ground. "Don't meow or nothing. I can like hear you. I can talk to tigers remember? Cause I can summon them and turn into one, which is _fun_ by the way. Oh yeah! Are ya having fun? Is Gaara being nice? Did he try to give you cat food?" Silver quizzed, snickering at the last question.

_Yes. He tried to give me cat food. It was gross. It's been surprisingly a lot of fun being a tiger. I hope I keep my courage. And yes, Gaara-sama is being great to me. _Hinata said, if she hadn't been a tiger a blush would have dusted her cheeks.

"Cool! I ate cat food once. Demon dared me to. He laughed his ass of what I spit it out saying it was gross. But then I kissed him and pushed some in his mouth. And then _I_ laughed my ass off. Anyway. Thats beside the point. I know how to turn you back. But I'm not gonna. First I want you to get your courage. Being a tiger will help. Also. When you figure out you like Gaara enough to tell him. I will turn you back." Silver sang. Then she said, "Now. I have to leave. I've got a mission with Demon."

_I don't like Gaara-sama! _Hinata tried to roar after her. She knew she heard though because she could hear her tinkling laughter as she disappeared. And she was left to ponder what was said.

"What're you yowling about?" Yagi asked as he picked her up and began to head to where Gaara was.

**With Tsunade.**

"Where is my daughter?" Demanded Hiashi. (Had to find the book to figure out how to spell his name. I checked like all the ones I had before I checked Vol. 12 hehe)

"Why the hell do you care? Because as far as I know you haven't given a flying rat's ass about her well being. So why the hell would you give a damn now?" Demanded Tsunade glaring at the man.

This left him speechless. The truth was he cared very much for her. But didn't show it and tried to get her to quit being a ninja. He hated the sight of his little girl hurt. "Just. Just where is she?"

"On another mission."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"I thought I made that clear? Let me say it slow for you. You. Never. Gave. A. Damn. About. The. Girl. So. I. And. Everyone. Else. Including. Hinata. Figured. You. Would. Not. Care. And. If. She. Died. You. Wouldn't. Give. A. Damn. Unlike. The. Other. People. In. This. Village. Who. Actually. Want. Her. To. Be. Well. She is a very very strong girl. But you, a pigheaded old man, can't see past her little sister. Hinata has long since become stronger than Hanabi. Not that you would believe me." Tsunade said shrugging, but she kept her glare on him.

"I-. I do care about her. More than you, her, or anyone else knows. I've always loved her just as much as Hanabi. Thats why I never married her off. I couldn't bare the thought of her belonging to anyone. Especially one of the Daimyo's sons. They think women are objects. I could not bare the thought of her being treated like that. Beaten and treated like she was an object." Hiashi shuddered at the thought as he confided in the hokage.

Tsunade was surprised by this. But soon over came that and said, "Well then. Treat her like it. You are the reason for such shyness. You are the reason she doesn't believe in herself. _You_ are the reason she refuses to wear fitting clothes. Because of _you_ she is self conscious and can't speak without stuttering. All of that is _your_ fault." Tsunade glared at the man.

"I think I am going to try." He said softly. This surprised Tsunade greatly. Though she did not show it as the Hiashi walked from her office. His mask once again on and his head held high.

**With Gaara and Silver.**

"Oi! Carrot top! You better take care of that cub. If she ends up hurt I'll kick your ass. You got that?" Silver said popping up in front of Gaara.

"I do. She is the Hyuga heiress. Is she not?" Gaara asked.

"How'd you know?!" Demanded Silver looking at him incredulously.

"Her eyes." Gaara said simply. "She was horrified when Tsunade gave me her. I saw she and her team was there when I killed in the chunin exams. I didn't kill her though. I can't quite explain why though. But I'm glad I didn't."

"Carrot top has a crush!" Silver squealed.

"Who has a crush?" Kankuro said walking up to the duo.

"No one." Silver sang. "I was just saying how I'm leaving for a mission. Gotta steal back some rock. 'Parently. It's the size of my fist and is a ring. Who the hell would wanna wear such a thing? I mean _really_ it must weigh a ton and a half on someones hand."

"Goodbye, Silver." Gaara said, glaring.

"Yes, yes. You know, you should tell her. But pretend you don't know it's her. This way she knows but you can't get rejected, not that you will, because you're not supposed know it's her. By the way. Have fun with Hinata. I can change her. But I don't much feel like it. See ya!"

"Kankuro, what is a crush?" Gaara asked, looking at Kankuro with a blank expression.

"Um. It's when you like someone. You know, more than a friend. But you don't tell them. It's not a crush once you tell them. Least I don't think it is." Kankuro said scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Ah. I asked because Silver said Ami had a crush on me. I wanted to know what it was." Gaara explained before Kankuro could come up with any assumptions.

"Found Hina. Shall we be going?" Yagi said setting Hinata down as he landed in front of Gaara.

"Yes." Gaara said letting Hinata jump into his arms. "You like being held don't you?"

Hinata simply hummed as he stroked her head and soon was asleep. Soon they had been walking for hours and Hinata was stuck in her own thoughts. Do I like Gaara-sama? Why do I love it so much when he holds me? Why do I wish I could stay in his arms? Hinata pondered. Maybe it's true. Maybe I like him. But the feeling is not returned anyway. So I might as well just enjoy this while I can. Hinata was saddened by this thought.

"Whats the matter, Hina?" Gaara asked. As a reply Hinata yawned and closed her eyes hoping he would leave it at that and ask no longer. It's not like I can answer anyway. Hinata thought sadly. Because for once she wanted to tell someone what she thought. She wanted to tell Gaara she liked him and wanted to see what happens. But thats not going to happen so I might as well stop wishing on something that will never happen. He will never like me back. Hinata thought forlornly. Soon they Gaara had to leave for his meeting and he left Hinata in his room where she was so lost in her thoughts that she did not refuse when he left her alone.

"I'm back." Gaara softly called as he walked into the room. Though Hinata didn't notice this for she was laying on the bed asleep. She woke soon though when Gaara lifted her gently to set her on a pillow and he climbed into the bed as well and closed his eyes though he could not sleep.

" I can't sleep." Grumbled Gaara as he rolled over to face Hinata who was staring back at him. Then he remembered what Silver said. What the hell. It's worth a shot. Gaara thought as he said, "Your eyes remind me of someone."

Hinata cocked her head to the side, she stared intently at him wanting to know more.

"Her name is Hinata. She is the Hyuga heiress." Gaara said, not quite knowing what to say. "She saw me kill someone. I wish she didn't. She probably thinks I'm a freak. Though she has every right to." At this Hinata frowned and licked his hand, encouraging him to continue.

"I think I like her. The last time I saw her I ran into her and she fell to the floor. I offered her my hand but she only took it out of politeness. Then she ran from me like I was the Devil." Gaara said once again frowning. "I'm going to go to sleep now. You should too."

**XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX~'~XoX**

**Okay. This is the new chappie 2. I didn't like the other one. I would really like it if I got reviews!! I am thinking of having her changed back soon. Like when she is in his arms or on his chest and she turns back and faints or something... That'd be funny hehe**** I'd like very much to know what you think!!!**

**~Super.**


	3. Finding out and chaos!

**Babysitting Hina-chan!**

**Chapter three.**

**Finding out. **

**Hello! Okay. Sorry I haven't updated! My bf kinda broke up with me and I got a cold... so yeah. Anyway! I'm not going to change Hina back just yet! So read on and find out what happens next! Sprry if its a bit random, the next one will be good I promisr**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hina! Wake up!" Kankuro whispered as he tried to rouse the cub without disturbing Gaara. He failed.

"What is it?" Gaara snapped.

"Well, someone is grumpy." Kankuro snickered. "I need Hina for a bit, 'kay? Great! Thanks!" Kankuro said not waiting for a reply as he snatched Hinata from Gaara's chest, a place where she often fell asleep, not even bothering to see if she was awake. Apparently she wasn't because she hissed and glared angrily at him.

"Sorry. But we need you to pull a prank on Ami. We want you to run over her. She is going to have her back to you and we want you to head butt the back of her knees and she will fall and get pissed. So I want you to run like hell the way you were going when you run into her and come to us. And we're gonna be dressed up all scary and we're gonna scare the crap outta her." Kankuro explained, Hinata stopped looking pissed when she heard this and thought it sounded like fun to pull a prank on Ami. "When I say now."

"You get Hina?" Yagi asked.

"Yup! Shes here." Kankuro said holding her up. "Oh yeah, make sure she follows you, 'kay Hina?"

Hinata nodded to him as he set her back on the ground and told her where Ami would be. Soon Hinata spotted Ami and was ready to run into her.

"Now Hina!" Kankuro yelled as he jumped off into the dense trees grinning as he went.

Doing as she was told Hinata ran at Ami and head butted her knees making her crumble and give a yelp.

"You little hair ball!" Ami yelled as she jumped to her feet and began to run at Hinata who took off as soon as Ami was on her feet. Hinata sprang through the air as fast as she could as she ran to where Yagi and Kankuro said they were going to be. Soon as Kankuro and Yagi saw Hinata run under them they jumped out of the tree and roared as loudly as they could at Ami who gave them one look before screaming on the top of her lunges and bolting the other way with Kankuro and Yagi on their tail yelling, "Boogy Woogy!"

"What are you idiots doing?" Gaara asked as Yagi and Kankuro ran past him, now they were running from a pissed Ami who realized it was just them and got pissed off.

"Pulled a prank on Ami with Hina's help and she realized it was us and now shes pissed and after us!" Kankuro yelled over his shoulder in one breath not pausing.

"Ah." Gaara said shaking his head at his older brother and guard. "Hinata!" He called walking into the woods in search of the cub. Who wasn't very hard to spot in the woods considering that she was white with a indigo hue in her coat.

Hinata came running to Gaara as he called her and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"You know. You're gonna get yourself into trouble one of these days. Pulling pranks with Yagi and Kankuro. And at least next time try not to get caught." Gaara said to her shaking his head, but despite this he smiled at the feline in his arms.

"


	4. The Protector!

**Babysitting Hina-chan!**

**Chapter Four.**

**The Protector!**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! Bunch of junk is going on. I have like three projects I need to do and they are all due around the same time which blows. Also. Is anyone readin a doc? Or knows one?!?! Cause I'm doin' a career project and stuff so I really really need an interview. Or does anyone know a website where I can make a fake resume? I need one for the project. So if anyone could help me that'd be so so awesome! I'm also doing a debate on gay rights. I hope I'm on the side for it cause I can't exactly argue against it cause I know people who are gay and stuff.. If anyone is against it you best hold your tongue 'cause I don't give a flying rats rear if ya disapprove. And I dunno if anyone will say anything about that but so you know I don't care if you're against gay rights and stuff. 'Cause if you are go tell someone who does care. So anyway! Theres a buncha stuff going on that sucks that has been taking my time away from writing... this story anyway. I've got like NO problem writing stories in math class when I'm bored. I'm good at math and all, but I'm like super lazy. That is if you hadn't noticed hehe. Anyway, so theres a whole heap of junk goin' on that you prolly dun wanna hear. So. On with the story!!!!... Does anyone even read this?**

**Songs that I listened to when I wrote this: **Rodney Atkins- It's america. Alan Jackson- Remember When. Alison Krauss- When You Say Nothing at All. (Radio Edit). Eli Young Band- Always The Love Songs (Album Version). Dierks Bentley- Lot Of Leavin' Left to Do. Brooks and Dunn- Cowgirls Don't Cry. Toby Keith- As Good as I once was (Album version.) Alabama- If You're Gonna Play In Texas. (You Gotta Have a Fiddle in the Band). John Ingram- That's a Man (Radio Edit) AWESOME SONG!.

**XoX~oXo~XoX~oXo~XoX~oXo**

"Oi! Gaara! Where'd Hina go? Me and Yagi need her!" Kankuro yelled running up to his brother looking for the small feline.

"No more pranks." Gaara said shaking his head.

"We're not! We found a beach! And we wanted to see if Hina wanted to tag along. Besides, girls love cute furry things!" Kankuro exclaimed looking pleased with himself as if the fact was unknown.

"Moron." Gaara said shaking his head walking into his hotel room picking Hina up handing her to Kankuro.

"Oi! Wanna come Gaara?" Kankuro asked before he walked off.

"No. But maybe later." Gaara said thoughtfully.

"Alright then!" Kankuro said running off with a confused Hinata.

Once they got to the beach Kankuro and Yagi were swarmed with people wanting to pet Hinata, some patted her head roughly and it didn't feel all to good.

"Ah! Be gentle!" Kankuro yelled smacking a mans hand away when he patted Hina on her head to roughly.

"Whatever dude." The guy grumbled walking off, soon Kankuro could tell Hina was getting uncomfortable so he scooped her up into his arms and set down his towel placing her on it as he took off his shirt.

"C'mon Hina! We're going swimmin'!" Kankuro yelled running to the water with Hinata on his tail and they bth jumped into the water.

"Wait for me!" Yagi yelled jumping into the water soon after them.

"Come on!" Kankuro yelled as he ducked under the water before a wave could crash over his head. "Lets go body surfing!"

"Your to loud." Yagi said shaking his head as all eyes were on them. It may have been because they had a purple tiger. Or maybe because both Kankuro and Yagi were fit and had toned muscles and the girls were looking at them and the guys as well but with jealousy.

"C'mon Yagi!" Kankuro exclaimed as he waved over Yagi, soon they both forgot about Hina who swam back to shore sat on the towel and went to sleep. But she was soon awaken by a shadow moving over her, her keen lavender eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Gaara shirtless, if she wasn't a tiger cub she would have turned an interesting shade of red. Gaara sat next to Hinata on the towel and placed a strong hand on her head and began scratching her behind her ears. And Hinata remembered what he had said about thinking he might like her, for now though Hinata pushed this thought from her mind because a group of girls were coming their way in hopes of petting her. Much to Hinata distaste.

**Hinata's POV**

"Can we pet her?" One asked Gaara who just looked at them.

"No." Gaara said, his tone flat.

"Why?" They demand looking mad stomping their feet like children.

"Because, for one I said so. And for two she bites." Gaara said not taking his hand off my head as he

glared at the pouting girls.

"But you're petting her!" One said as she reached down to pet me and I internally smirked as I let out a low hiss and showed her my teeth.

"She doesn't like people she doesn't know." Gaara said in the same flat tone.

"Hm. Well. Would you like to swim with us?" A blond one asks, and I have half a mind to hiss again. Why am I jealous? I wonder, but part of me is screaming, _He likes me not you! So bug off!_ I shake this thought away as I look up at them and stand. They jump back as I stretch and crawl into Gaara's lap and curl into a ball.

"No, thank you." Gaara says, and I am oddly very happy for it. Internally I am doing a happy dance reminding myself of Silver who danced around like a fool.

"Gaara! Come on!" Kankuro yells waving at us, his arms flapping about and he looked like a fool.

"Hn." Was all Gaara said as he walked to the water with me in his arms. I jumped from his arms and into the water (Any smart ass wants to say cats dont like water they can stuff it up their... Because tigers are like the only cats that LIKE water. So I dun want ANYONE saying oh well cats don't like water.)

"Hey, I thought cats didn't like water?" One girl asks as I swim after Gaara.

"Tigers do." Gaara says as he stops and stands by Kankuro picking me up because my paws don't touch the ground. "Remind me why we're here?"

**Gaara's POV!**

I watched as Hinata pressed herself into me, slightly shivering. It was weird, the protective feelings I held towards her. She knew I liked her. And she didn't run away from me or demand to be changed back, I was surprised and elated at the same time. The ocean went on as far as the eye could see and the water was cool and felt good against my skin. Kankuro was flirting and girls were goggling at me like fish, but would come no closer because Hinata was glaring around at them. It was amusing that the little Hyuga hime could be intimidating. In any form.

It is said that the ninja that hit Hinata with the jutsu is a match maker. And turns people into the animal that suits them most, I would guess that Hinata is fierce in battle to be turned into such an animal. Come to think of it, Silver probably had something to do with this. Tsunade as well.

Hinata began to growl as a girl bravely came up to us. "Hush." I said to her.

"Hi!" The girl said happily, a large grin on her face. If she grins any bigger her face is going to split. I mused idly.

"Hello." I reply nodding to her, bringing Hinata closer to me as she growls louder. "Be nice."

"I'm sorry?" The girl says looking confused.

"I was talking to Hinata." I reply.

"Oh. Well, I'm Suni." She says happily, Hinata makes a sound that seems like a snicker. She is probably thinking the same thing as I.

"And _I_ am Sami. (Sami is my name!!! And my sister isnt named Suni but she is as hyper as hell and likes animals quite a bit. Actually, all four of them are like this hehe) Suni, leave the poor guy alone. The tiger is not going to let you pet it. It looks pissed as it is." Another girl says walking up to Suni pulling her by the arm. "Pardon my sister. She likes animals a lot. And she's had like five Popsicles and like ten sodas. Which is five Popsicles and ten sodas to many. She has a low caffeine and sugar tolerance. But this seems not to stop her."

"Ah." I reply, Hinata has calmed for some reason. She jumps from my arms and into Suni's, who looks absolutely delighted that Hinata has done this.

"Whats her name?" Sami asks smiling softly as she strokes Hinata behind her ears and Hinata purrs in response.

"Hina. It's short for Hinata." Kankuro says walking up behind the girls grinning. "Well, she seems to like you. She growls at like anyone else who comes over here. But I think thats mostly because most of them only came to flirt with Gaara. But the chickens were afraid of Hina. She couldn't hurt a fly."

"No. But she can hurt you." I remark as Hinata growls at him and jumps on him landing on his shoulder. She whacks his face and head with her tiny paws and the girls laugh at the sight before them.

"Ah, get off you hairball." Kankuro said pulling her off of him handing her to me, but he laughs as he does this. "The little hairball wouldn't hurt Gaara then. And she has got him wrapped around his finger." (Wrapped Around by Brad Paisley is an AWESOME song. I love it. Listen to it if you haven't. But if you HATE country music then don't.)

I roll my eyes as Hinata curls up in my arms and Yagi calls, "We should get going."

"Alright." I murmur as I walk over to him and dry off. "Come on, Hina." I say softly as I pick her up and wrap her small form in a towel as I notice her shivering. The walk to the hotel is silent. Kankuro is not there, this may be why.

"He found himself a girl. I don't know where they went and I'm not to sure I would like to know." Yagi says as he hands me my keys. "See you in the morning." And after petting Hinata on her head he walks off to his own room and I to mine.

As soon as the door is open Hinata darts from my arms and onto the bed crawling under the blankets and to the end of the bed curling into a small ball. I frown slightly, missing the warmth of her in my arms. And for a moment I think about what it would be like to really hold her in my arms when she is human. I soon shake this from my mind, it'll never happen so there is no use pondering such a thing. I'll enjoy these moments with Hinata when I can. I sigh as I crawl into bed and Hinata slowly walks up to me putting one small paw on my stomach, as if asking permission to lay on my chest. I smile slightly as I pick her up and set her on my chest. She curls into a ball on my chest and stares at me with her big, beautiful eyes.

"Good night." I murmur leaning up slightly to kiss her head. I smirk as I practically feel like heat radiating off her. If she were in her normal, human form I am sure she would be red. And somehow I am a bit smug. I shake this thought away as well as I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes. But I cannot sleep. Images of the cub on my chest swim under my eyelids. Hinata when I ran into her. Hinata when Naruto had invited me to the beach and she, Silver, Cloud and Kiba all played chicken. Then they convinced Neji to play as well because he didn't like Hinata on Kiba's shoulders. I didn't either but I had nothing to worry about because Kiba only thought of Hinata as a sister and had a girlfriend that Silver hooked him up with.

"Rise and shine you too!" Kankuro yelled as he walked into our room. "We're taking a detour. Tsunade is giving rookie nine a vacation to the moon country and we get to come. Temari gets to play Kazekage when we're gone."

I was reluctant to let my sister do this but nodded. "When are we leaving?"

"In like an hour." Kankuro said. "We're taking a boat. And Silver wants to see Hina-chan."

"Okay." I said setting Hinata down letting her scamper off to find Silver.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO NP WHOEVER YOU ARE. THE REVIEW WAS FUNNY AND MADE ME LAUGH. THANKIE!!!!!**


	5. Of Bathes, Bubbles, and Chases!

**Babysitting Hina-chan!**

**Chapter Five.**

**Of Bathes, Bubbles, and Chases!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. But I'm slowly loosing interest in writing fan fiction. I will not abandon this story but it might take me a bit longer to update. I'm loosing interest in writing fan fiction because I want to write about my own characters, I don't want to use someone else's creativity; but to use my own and create characters of my own. I'm writing lots of stories of my own and it's a lot of fun. If anyone would like to read them tell me, I don't have many people to tell me if they are any good or not so I'd like constructive criticism if I can get it. Most of my friends say, "Oh, yeah. It's good." But I need someone to tell me what needs work, whats good, and whats not. So if anyone wants to read a story of mine please tell me 'cause I really would like someone to tell me how they are. And I wrote my first one shot! I wrote it a long time ago so I corrected the mistakes and posted it. It's called I knew you'd catch me. And I'm working on another FF that I came up with while I had a cold and was like REALLY REALLY bored. Being sick blows. It's flipping boring. But school is more boringer-er-er-er-er-er-er-er-est!!!!! I'm a retard. I know. AND I AM PROUD OF IT. **

**I HAVE AN ANNONCMENT!!!!!**

** ALL OF YOU MUST READ STRANGER TO LOVE!! ITS A GAARA/HINATA FANFIC BY xBlackxAngelsx IT IS REALLY GOOD AND NEEDS TO BE READ!! OKAY???**

**'~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~'**

**HINATA'S POV!**

"Hello Hinata-chan!" Silver chimes as she walks up to me scooping me into her arms like I'm a child. I just glower at her. "You ready to be turned back yet?"

I nod vigorously. I need a shower! Badly! I smell like salt water!

"Good. Now go back to Gaara." Silver orders me. What is she up to? I wonder as I run off to find Gaara. I wonder what I'll say to him. I'll miss him picking me up. I sigh mentally as I run to him jumping into his arms and he gives a breath taking smile that makes me want to grin because I put it on his face.

"Hello." He murmurs softly to me as we walk off. Or he walks off and I am sitting in his arms glaring at Kankuro who is making kiss-y faces. And the I do something I would have previously never done, I reached my paw out and smacked him on the nose. The look on his face was classic, he looked somewhere between surprised and pissed off.

"She smacked me!" Kankuro yells and both Yagi and Gaara begin to laugh.

"Good girl!" Yagi exclaims laughingly as Gaara strokes my neck.

"Oi! Is that the boat?" Naruto demands appearing out of nowhere point

"Yes." Gaara says and for some reason his hold on me tightens.

"Cool!" Naruto yells.

"Shut the hell up." Sakura snarls glaring at him.

"Hey, whats the occasion?" Kankuro asks.

"There isn't one. I think Tsunade was drunk when she gave us a vacation but I really don't care because I haven't been to the Moon Country in years. And when I was there it was for a mission." Sakura shrugs as Lee walks up to her and smiles before running ahead to Naruto.

"You know. You should take Lee up on a date. He is really nice and he likes you a lot. Uchiha isn't coming back. And we know it. Even Naruto." Silver says and I nod, Lee-san is very nice and loves Sakura very much.

"I know." Sakura says softly shrugging, lost in her thoughts.

"Oi! Guess what?" Ten Ten yells bounding up to Silver with Ino.

"What?" Silver asks and Sakura is pulled from her thoughts and looks at them curiously.

"Ino got a boy-!" Ten Ten begins but is cut off by Ino who covers her mouth.

"Choji asked me out!" Ino finishes a broad grin on her face and her blue eyes twinkle. I watch as they gush. "I wish Hinata was here!" Ino whines.

I stare off into the water. The light bounces off the water beautifully and the sun begins to set.

"Oi. Gaara." Silver says trotting up to us with a wide grin. That can't be good. What the hell is she up to?

"Yes?"

"You need to give Hinata a bath. And _you_ gotta be the one to do it." Silver says snickering as she walks off. I'm so going to kill that girl. I really am. I sigh internally.

Gaara has a slight blush on his cheeks. Huh? Why is he blushing? As far as he knows I'm just a cat.

"C'mon Hina-chan." Gaara says sighing as he walks to his cabin and into the bathroom where he turns on the water. Once the water is to his liking he drops me in it and I just sit there looking at him with big eyes as he pours water over my head before grabbing some soap Silver gave to him and lathering it in his hands before scrubbing my neck and back. Gah, the soap smells mad.

"I know it smells bad." Gaara grumbles as he scrubs my paw and moves to the next with a grimance on his face.

I have an idea! I snicker as I began to shake myself off like a dog sending soap suds everywhere, but mainly at the disgruntled Gaara who was glaring daggers at me. And I in turn just look at him with an innocent expression.

"Why you little-!" Gaara says as he turns on the shower and the cold water spraying me.

I let out a strangled yelp and try to get out of the water but Gaar stops me with a smug grin on his face as he turn on the water. So I do the only thing I can think of. I jump on him and rub my fur all over him and his face making him smell just like the soap.

Ha! Now _you_ need a shower. I snicker as I sit on his chest looking just as smug as he once did.

"Whats goin' on?" Kankuro asks as he barges into the bathroom and I look up at him innocently. "Haha!" He guffaws. "The Kazekage of Suna just got owned by a kitten!"

"What?" Naruto asks as he runs into the bathroom, and when he sees the sight before him he begins to laugh as well.

A grin spreads across my face as I jump back into the bubbly water then back out and shake off all over our spectators.

"Oi! Not fair!" Naruto yells as he tries to sheild himself and I look pleased with myself, which I am.

"Good kitty." Gaara snickers as he pats my head.

"Get that devil cat!" Kankuro yells as he recovers and my eyes widen and I take off running out the open door and out the other one into the hall like a bat out of hell.

"Get back here!" Naruto yells as he charges after me, his arms outstretched to catch me.

"Sakura! Grab the fur ball!" Kankuro yells as I run between Sakura's legs knocking her and Ino down.

"Oi! Fleabag!" Ino yells as she joins the chase and Sakura just looks amused but she too joins the chase of me.

The suckers. They ain't never gonna get me! I sing in my mind as I skid around the corner knocking Neji and Ten Ten down.

"Whats going on?" Ten Ten asks.

"Get that damned cat!" Kankuro yells as Ten Ten and Neji join the chase.

Gah! How many people do I have on my tail? I think crossly as I look over my shoulder to see the crown behind me. I don't bother to count them as I bolt.

"Hello." Naruto says as he appears in front of me. How the hell did he get there?

I hiss and dive through his legs sliding on my stomach a few feet before I jump to my feet and keep running around people and other obstacles.

"Get that flea bag!" Ino shouts to Choji who is munching on some chips talking to Shikamaru.

"Got'cha!" Choji yells as he tries to catch me.

Where the hell is Gaara when I need him? I growl in my mind as I run. But then I notice Gaara hovering on a pile of sand.

"C'mon Hina." Gaara calls as I leap into his arms and look smug as the crowd that has been accumulated behind me.

"Why're we chasing the cat?" Choji asked.

"She knocked us down!" Ino whines loudly and Ten Ten and Sakura nod.

"She got some nasty soap on me!" Kankuro and Naruto yell indignantly.

"What were we even going to do if and when we actually caught her?" Sakura asks, though a smile is playing on her lips.

"Dunno." Naruto shrugs.

"We didn't think that far ahead." Kankuro says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We didn't think we were gonna catch her in the first place then y'all joined in."

"I'm hungry. See ya!" Ino chimes as she snatches Choji's bag of chips and trots of with her teammates behind her.

"Yeah, I gotta go find Lee before he and Kiba do something stupid." Ten Ten says as she takes my cousins hand to lead him away.

"To late." Kankuro snickers as he points at Lee, Kiba, Silver and Cloud charging at us at beat neck speed.

"I didn't do it!" Silver screams as she ran ahead of the others behind her. "Every shinobi for themselves! Theres a crazy chef behind us!"

"Bye." Naruto says saluting us before he disappears and soon everyone else does as well when they see the chef with a large butchers knife.

Soon everyone settled down and the crazy chef never caught anyone. Though I cannot help but to be curious as to what trouble they had stirred up.

"Oi! 'Nata!" Silver yells running up to us with a grin on her face and mischief dancing her her brown eyes.

"What do you want Silver?" Gaara asks looking up at her with suspicions in his tone and eyes as he stares at the grinning girl.

"Hinata. You still want to be turned back?" Silver asks and I just look at her with wonder and I nod.

"Have fun!" She yells as she disappears and there is a flash of light and I come face to face with Gaara who is looking at me with a blush.

It is now that I realize something very very important. I'm naked. And I have no chest bindings. And no under garments.

"Shit."

**-x-**

**So! What'd ja think? Review and tell me what'cha think!!!**


	6. Chicken, Kisses, and Surprises

**Babysitting Hina-chan!**

**Chapter Six!**

**Chicken, Kisses, and surprises!**

**Hello people! Enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot!**

"Um. Hi." I muttered softly looking at him with a scarlet blush on my face. "Close your eyes please?"

He did as I asked.

"Thanks." I muttered standing up, but soon I missed the warmth of his chest as I got up and walked to the bathroom picking up the jeans, underwear, bra and tank top that Silver had left me. As I entered the bathroom I dressed silently and sank to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"Hinata-ch-san? Are you alright?" Gaara asked through the door knocking softly.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered as I sighed and straightened myself and placed my hand on the door nob, wondering if I should open the door or now. "Is it true? You know, that you kinda... Like me?"

"Yes."

"You knew who I was the whole time?" I asked, though it came out as more of a statement than anything else. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top as I talked to him.

"Yes. I knew from the second Tsunade-sama assigned me the mission." Gaara replied.

"Why didn't you let Ami take me and put me in a kennel?"

"Because for one, she'd probably have put you in a cheap one that would treat you badly and for two, I'm not to sure. I thought maybe if you got to know me you might like me back." Gaara coughed, muttering something that sounded like, "Damn that fire bending moron."

"He can't lie. I made sure of that. Hes trying to though." Silver snickered in my ear. "I put a jutsu on him, the sucker can't lie now.."

Gaara grumbled something I could not understand but I think he was cursing Silver because her snickering increased considerably.

"Bye bye, 'Nata." Silver said as she disappeared with a wide grin on her face and I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"I already did." I said to the door wondering why I didn't just open it, but then again I'd probably faint if I was face to face with him even if he couldn't lie. "Thats why I turned red when you knocked me over."

"Oh." Gaara replied, and suddenly I wished I could see his face but half of me was to embarrassed to open the door.

"Um." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Ask her to be your girlfriend!" Silver shouted and I heard a bunch of snickering. Great, we had an audience.

"Want to go somewhere more private, where we don't have an audience?" Gaara asked appearing

behind me with a flurry of sand, outstretching his hand to me.

"Yes, please." I said grasping his warm hand in my own smiling as he pulled me to him and he gave me a small smile before we both disappeared. But not before I heard a yell off, "Not fair!"

"Um," I said looking down at the water that looked orange because of the light bouncing off of it. The an idea struck me. "Lets go swimming!" I said tugging at his hand before dove head first into the water silently laughing at his disgruntled expression. Soon Gaara dove after me and I made a face to him before swimming away. I could see the smile on Gaara's face as he caught up with me.

For a moment everything was perfect. Gaara and I were just floating in the water staring at each other, and then he leaned in and kiss me. It was weird to feel his warm lips on mine as we floated in the water. I melted against him as he snaked an arm around my slim waist and pulled me tightly against him.

"Bonzi!" A faint scream came and I silently cursed Naruto for ruining the moment. Gaara smirked at me, but did not unwrap his arm from around me as he slowly pulled me back to the surface to get some air.

"Should I tell them?" I heard Silver ask Neji.

"No, maybe later." Neji said smirking as Ten Ten jumped on his back sending him forward into the cool water.

"Choji!" Ino yelled as she jumped on his back as well surprising him sending him too stumbling off the side of the boat and into the water.

"Me too!" Silver yelled as she jumped into the water with a whoop as she flew down into the water.

"Lets play chicken!" Naruto yelled abruptly.

"Why haven't anything to stand on Smart One." Sakura pointed out.

"So? Thats what chakra is for. We have to try to knock over each other!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm in!" Silver yelled as she dragged Demon over to us by the hand.

"I challenge you Gaara!" Naruto said as he stood atop the water pointing at Gaara and I with a broad grin on his face.

"I accept." Gaara said as he jumped from the water and landed gracefully on top of it. Once he was there he extended a hand to me.

"Oi, who is gonna be my partner?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I will." Sakura said as she landed on the water and began walking over to him, I don't think either of them noticed Lee's jealous look. But he was to much of a gentleman to do anything about it, he truly loved Sakura-chan.

Soon I was perched atop Gaara's shoulders and Sakura was atop Naruto's.

"Go Hina! Go Sakura!" Silver shouted as she dodged a splash from Ino.

"Teach Forehead a lesson!" Ino yelled with a broad grin on her face as I blushed lightly and Sakura shot her a glare.

Soon we laced our hands together and began to try to push the other off into the water.

"No chakra! You cheater!" Ino yelled as Sakura tried to put chakra into it.

"No one told me that!" Sakura said with a grin, but her grin soon faltered as I closed off the chakra points on her wrists.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Alls fair in love and war." She shrugged as we tried to push each other off and Gaara and Naruto were glaring at each other.

"Jellyfish!" Silver yelled.

"No way!" Naruto yelled as he lost his footing and fell with a splash into the water.

"Ha! Ino you owe me money!" Silver yelled triumphantly pointing at Ino with a large grin on her face.

"Not fair! You cheated!" Ino huffed glaring.

"Did not! He didn't have to believe me!" Silver replied with a grin and we just watched their display.

I smiled at my friends but let myself sink into the water and just sat there, suspended by the water watching the silhouettes of my friends argue. The sky looked so beautiful from under water, yet so blurry. But no less amazing. No one had noticed me leaving, except maybe Gaara who looked at me with questioning eyes as I let myself sink. But he did nothing more as Naruto yelled for a rematch but Gaara just shrugged saying he hadn't said Silver couldn't yell jellyfish when there wasn't one.

Gaara looked at me with the same questioning eyes as he to let himself sink into the water. He gave me a weak smile and I smiled back before swimming deeper into the water, wanting to explore a bit.

"Thats not fair!" Naruto yelled.

"Lee! Come here please." Sakura said as she beckoned him closer to her. "Turn around." She said spinning her hand in a circle. Lee complied and let his back face her. She then preceded to jump on his back and climb onto his shoulders.

"We'll challenge you." Sakura declared with a grin and set her hands atop Lee's head, surprised when she found his hair to be soft, but she resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair.

"We accept!" Silver shouted as she jumped on Naruto's back and climbed on his shoulders, Naruto shot Demon a look asking for permission and Demon nodded. It wasn't like he could stop Silver from doing anything.

Hinata smiled as she watched them, and Gaara sat there beside her but was not looking at their friends but at her.

"Everyone! There is a underwater cave here! And the boat stopped. So guess what? We are going exploring. Who's with me?" Silver yelled as she and Naruto lost because Sakura tickled Silver and she fell over taking Naruto with her.

"Me!" Ten Ten sang. "Neji too!"

"Hn." Neji said but did not disagree. I think he was to busy staring at Ten Ten and her pink bikini though. It wasn't often he got to see her wearing one.

"Okay." Choji, Ino and Shikamaru said. Well, Shikamaru just shrugged and mumbled something. But something told me Ino would drag him along anyway.

Soon enough everyone agreed to go and Silver and Demon were leading us underwater to explore this cave. As we swam fish surrounded us and Naruto almost ran into some coral because his eyes were glued to a colorful fish.

But our exploration was interrupted by one of the men that worked on the boat came to tell us that we were going to leave and couldn't explore because it was getting late and we were on a schedule. This caused Silver to stick her tongue out like a child but we all complied and began to make our way back to the boat.

"This is boring!" Silver whined as we sat in a lounge.

"Lets play truth or dare then!" Ino exclaimed.

"No! Have you ever!"

"Thats a drinking game." Sakura pointed out.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, drive, and just about everything else." Ino sang loudly.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"A fanfiction I read." Ino replied.

"What the hell is fanfiction?" Sakura demanded.

"Dunno.' Ino shrugged but began to take out some sake.

"Lets play!" Silver yelled. "Those who don't want to drink just get some lemon juice, or hot sauce."

"Okay." Ino nodded as she got out a bottle of lemon juice and Tapa Tio (**No idea how to spell that but my dad eats it on just about everything and once he game me some bacon with it on it and I burned the crud outta my mouth. The meanie laughed too. One thing, I've only played have you ever once, or whatever it's called. And I played it with water, My cousins got drunk though. So be warned I dont know much about it so be nice)**

"If you have you have to drink. If you haven't you don't." Ino explained.

"I've never kissed a girl." Ten Ten said. Sakura, Ino, Silver, Temari, Kankuro Naruto, Lee, Neji, Choji,

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Demon all drank. Ten Ten, and I were the only ones who didn't.

"I've never kissed a guy." Shikamaru said. Naruto, Demon, Silver, Sakura, Ten Ten, and me all drank. But I drank the lemon juice.

"When did you kiss a guy Demon?" Silver demanded.

"That one time we got drunk and I thought your brother was you and he tried to kiss me and I let him." Demon said, shuddering at the memory.

"Ha ha." Silver snorted.

"I've never had to go on a seduction mission.' Naruto said.

Neji, me, Silver, Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten all raised our hands.

"Neji?" Silver said choking on her sake as she laughed.

"Some rich chick had a thing for guys with long hair." Neji said frowning, he looked like he was trying not to puke.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, disbelief writen on her face.

"I did good on that mission." I said defensively.

"Seriously?" Ino demanded, Gaara looked a bit ticked off that I had been on a seduction mission.

"I've never...beat an ANBU." Ino said shrugging, not knowing what else to say. Everyone but Ino, Choji and Shikamaru drank. "Seriously?" Ino demanded glaring around at us.

"I beat Kakashi. And he is ANBU." Sakura shrugged.

"Me too." Naruto said.

"Not fair." Ino whined. "Hinata! When did you beat an ANBU?"

"Ano," I said coughing, all eyes were on me. "Um when one was trying to feel me up? I think thats how you say is, anyway, I kinda knocked him unconscious."

"Go Hinata!" Sakura, Silver and Ino all yelled. Thankfully no one was drunk yet. Key word being _yet_.

"I have never ever crushed on the Uchiha!" Silver declared. Sakura, Ino, and Temari drank.

"Ten Ten." Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." She grumbled as she drank as well.

"I've never been engaged!" Sakura exclaimed. This time everyone but Silver and Demon drank.

"You do know, Gaara, Hinata. You shouldn't have drank. You are both engaged. Since your dad knows you like Gaara and he wants what is best for you. He didn't want you to marry some random guy." Silver said with a grin.

_Thud_.

"She fainted. Well, she is just surprised. She really does like you Gaara." Silver said as Gaara scooped my limp body into his arms. "By the way, we went on a vacation for you two to get to know each other. And you two are sharing a room. Tsunade expects grand babies!"

"Shut up, Silver." Gaara said.

"I want a niece! One just like Hina! You were okay when you were a kid, but Hina is cuter!" Temari yelled, slightly tipsy because she had been drinking a bottle of sake the whole time.

"I want a nephew!" Kankuro declared.

"I want both!" Silver yelled.

~X~

**hope you liked it!!! If you want me to continue the story, tell me. Or should I stop it here cause she is human? I want... I got 17 reviews the last chapter. And I have like 35 favs and 38 alerts. So I want 25 reviews if you want me to update. 20 if your nice though. If I get less than 20 no more updates for you! I dont care if the review is one word, please review!!**

**~Super**


	7. Of Pirates, Returns, and Hide 'n' Seek!

**Babysitting Hina-chan!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Of Pirates, Returns and Hide 'n' Seek!**

**Okay! So I got THIRTEEN reviews. And for the last one I got 17... Why is that? Some said I should continue if I want to. Well, I do want to because it's fun. But I ain't going to waste my time writing a story no one will bother to review. This chapter is really long and I tried hard. So if I get less than twenty reviews I really won't be updating again, this time I mean it. If I get any less than 20 no more updates. I don't care if it's one word. Just please tell me, all you have to do is type "Good" or "Bad" that ain't that hard. I can do that in like two seconds. So. Here is the next chappie, and it's real long so enjoy because it might just be the last chapter I post if no one tells me they want me to continue. I thank all of those who did review though, your reviews are much appreciated and I am glad to get them. Thanks to you all!! But seriously, I enjoy writing this and all but I have got better things to do than take my time and energy to write something no one wants me to, I mean I write for myself because it's fun and I really love it but I don't have to take the time to work hard on these and post them when I could be doin' other stuff like reading, writing my own stories, and doing school work. Please don't make me stop writing this, because I really enjoy it. Also, I got a FictionPress account. It's called _Fell Off Her Rocker Again_ and I posted a story called Falling.**

**FIVE THOUSAND WORDS! THAT IS LIKE THE SIZE OF THREE CHAPTERS NORMALY!!! I WANT REVIEWS IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND!!**

"Is it really that bad? To be engaged to me?" Gaara asked sadly as I began to stir, not looking at me looking at me.

"Of course not!" I almost yelled as I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I was surprised is all, and your sister and Silver making comments on children was really surprising."

"You don't want kids?" Gaara asked, a confused look crossing his features. And I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked.

"No, I do. I always wanted a big family but Silver was so blunt, it surprised me. I was kind of happy that we are engaged, but worried about how you would react. What do you think about us being engaged?" I asked looking at him, my dark hair creating a curtain as I looked at him through it.

"I thought it was great, but I was worried about how you would react." He said smiling warmly at me, it made me want to melt as he looked at me and reached a hand out to tuck my hair behind my ear. "I always wanted a big family too." He murmured as he kissed me.

Soon I was on my back and my arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers running through his silky hair.

"Is she- Ooh, sorry. Don't let me interrupt." Silver said as she gave a sheepish grin before walking out.

"Whatsa matter?" I heard Naruto ask.

"Hinata and Gaara were getting it on." Silver said and I turned scarlet.

"Getting what on?" Lee asked.

"_It!_" Silver exclaimed and I buried my face in Gaara's warm chest trying not to faint.

"Oh, we better go.." Lee said and I heard his footsteps signifying he was leaving.

"You guys can't go all the way until you're married!" Silver yelled through the door and I turned even

redder.

"Go away Silver." Gaara growled, and I giggled at his agitated voice. "Whats so funny?"

"You." I said smiling up at him trying not to giggle, although it was really embarrassing.

"Oh yeah?" Gaara asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yup." I sang smiling at him as he attacked my sides with his hands, tickling me making me giggle and laugh even more. "Stop!" I said gasping for breath as I tried in vain to bat his hands away. Soon my sides hurt from laughter and Gaara had stopped and just lay there beside me with a smile on his handsome face.

"No," I said, "Getting engaged to you is definitelynot a bad thing."

"Good." Gaara said kissing me again, "We should get some sleep."

"Okay." I said resting my head on his chest sighing contently.

NEXT DAY

"Oi!! Oi!" Silver screamed through out door a few hours later. "We're gonna have some fun!"

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked groggily pulling me closer to him and I pressed my face into his chest, not wanting to open my eyes.

"Pirates! They think they're gonna high jack our ship. But what they didn't know was that it was a ship full of shinobi who really wanna train. Come on! You can't let Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Neji have all the fun!" Silver exclaimed as she pounded on the door. "Oh yeah, and one called Kankuro a fairy for having the puppets, he got pissed and I asked what was wrong with being a fairy. One of my best friends likes another girl! AND NO NARUTO! YOU DON'T KNOW HER! STOP ASKING!!"

"Go away." Gaara grumbled and I giggled from the ticklish feeling from the rumbling in his chest.

"No! I will break down the door!" Silver yelled pounding on the door.

"We might as well." I said softly to him, "We're already awake."

"Fine." Gaara grumbled, reluctantly untangling his arms from around me to get up. "C'mon." He said

holding his hand out to help me up.

"Oi! You break it you buy it you moron!" Ino yelled as we opened the door, she was trying to get away from a 'pirate' who was chasing her with a huge knife.

"I want a knife like that! Where'd you get it?" Ten Ten shouted as she dodged a slash from some beefy looking guy. "I think I'll just take yours." Ten Ten said as she planted her chakra infused fist on his elbow, it broke with a sickening crunch and even Ten Ten winced at his cry of pain. "Sorry, but I'll be taking this."

The guy just sat there writhing in pain as Ten Ten shrugged and walked to her next opponent.

"Hello Girlie." Someone said from behind me, he had horrid breath smelled that of alcohol.

My skin crawled as I felt his hand slip under my tank top, I focused my chakra and was about to slam my elbow into his gut when he was pulled away from me and went through a wall leaving a large whole.

'That is so gonna leave a mark." Silver noted as she looked at the guy snickering. "Ha! Gaara got

jealous!"

"You alright?" Gaara asked, ignoring Silver's comment.

"I'm fine." I said, giving him a small reassuring smile that he didn't seem to buy.

"I got dibs braids!" One man snarled, he was huge with a lecherous smile on his face, I think he was missing a few teeth...

"Touch her, you die." Demon snarled glaring at him with red eyes, now he is missing all his teeth. Wonder how he'll eat? I don't think I've ever seen him that mad... Oh, yeah never mind I have. When Silver had to go on a seduction mission he was so pissed off it wasn't funny. He nearly tore the guy to shreds when he tried to grope Silver. Silver though it was hilarious, she always had a funny sense of humor.

"I'd like to see you try." The man snarled.

"Well," Silver said as the man was sent flying, blood leaking from his mouth. "That didn't take long. And I thought I had a temper on me."

"You do. But he has got a bigger one. Especially when it comes to someone messing with you." Ten Ten sang. "Touch me bozo and I'll shove so many weapons up your ass it ain't funny."

"Really?"

"Ew, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Ten Ten said shivering as she dove behind Neji who had fire in his eyes. The poor sucker wasn't going to live long.

"Choji!" Ino screamed as she dove out of the way of some guys groping hands. "Why the hell are they all pervs?"

"'Cause they probably haven't seen a woman in a while." Silver shrugged, dodging a guy who Sakura

sent flying.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he drove his hand into a man's chest.

"What'd he do?" Kiba asked.

"He called Hina-chan a 'blue haired..' something I can't remember but it wasn't nice!" Naruto yelled with a grin on his face, Naruto had come to be like a big brother to me. I had confessed but he didn't return my feelings and said he only saw me as a little sister.

"Thats not nice!" Silver yelled as she jumped a on some guys back smacking him on the head, "You call me that again I'll tear you head off! Damn pirates!"

"Pirates are awesome! Johnny Depp is _hot_! So is Orlando Bloom." Ino screeched.

"He old enough to be your dad probably!" Silver yelled, "Besides, who needs them when you got a boyfriend who kicks real ass?"

"Aw, I know. I like Choji better." Ino shrugged and I laughed at their silly display.

I didn't fight much, Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Naruto all made sure of it. I had three protective big brothers and one protective fiancé. (**Did I spell tha right??) **

"That was fun!" Silver yelled as she collapsed into Demon when we sat in the lounge after cleaning up the mess we had created fighting off the pirates. "You can't complain about no training. I took down eleven guys. Of course, we all know I could have taken them all down but I had to leave some for you guys. And don't look at me like that. All of us could take them all down by our selves if we got a chance. We probably wouldn't get out of it unscratched though."

"True." Sakura shrugged as she leaned on Lee who was smiling happily.

"I'm goin' to sleep." Ino said, and with a wave she was off to her room, Choji and Shikamaru followed soon after.

Soon Sakura was asleep in Lee's lap, Ten Ten and Silver were jabbering while Neji and Demon looked like they wanted to go to sleep. In the end Demon had his head in Silver's lap and Neji was sitting on the floor in front of Ten Ten with his head in hers.

Kiba was sprawled out on the ground asleep with Akamaru and Shino was nowhere to be found. And Naruto was in the love seat snoring loudly. And Sai was painting the scene before him.

"Tired?" Gaara asked, his breath tickled my ear as he pulled me tighter against his chest.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, my forehead resting on his neck.

"C'mon then." Gaara said as he stood up with me in his arms and began to walk.

"I can walk you know!" I yelped.

"I know." Gaara replied, a smirk on his lips.

"Have fun!" Silver called, "Don't forget my god kiddies!"

"And my niece!" Ten Ten shouted with a broad grin on her face as she played with Neji's hair who seemed to be put asleep by it.

"Only if I can have one first!" I called back to them, grinning as Ten Ten blushed and Silver grinned.

"We'll start working on that immediately!" Silver shouted and Demon looked confused.

"Work on what?" Demon asked groggily.

"Kids!" Silver chimed playing with his black hair.

"Mm, maybe later." Demon mumbled placing his head back in her lap closing his eyes, Silver snickered at this but continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"Knowing Silver, she probably would start working on it." I said shaking my head as I wrapped my arms around Gaara's neck.

"They _are_ engaged." Gaara noted, an amused smile on his face.

"I never got it out of her how they got engaged, she just turned red and said "I'm not one to kiss and tell." Ino laughed and demanded that she tell us later." I said smiling at the memory.

"She has never been one to hold back anything, she'll probably tell you later." Gaara noted as he set me on the bed before crawling in next to me wrapping his strong arms around me pulling me tightly to his chest.

"Probably." I murmured closing my eyes, but sleep would not come to me.

"You working on those kiddies yet?" Silver asked as she banged on the door, waking Gaara.

"Go away, Silver." Gaara growled.

"Well are you?"

"I told you, I want a niece first!" I shouted.

"We'll start on that now!" Demon shouted back and I heard footsteps saying that they were both gone.

"Like Hell you are! I want sleep and these walls are _way_ to thin for that!" Kiba shouted loudly, I could just

imagine his disgruntled expression.

"Too bad!" Silver called and there was a bang.

"At least not in the hallway!" Kiba groaned and Akamaru barked and gave a low whine.

"Mm." Was all they got out of Silver and there was a slamming off doors and I'm pretty sure I heard them fall onto their bed.

"Come on! At least wait 'til your honeymoon so we don't have to hear it!" Ino yelled.

"I don't wanna." Silver replied, "I'll be sure to be extra loud for you!"

"God!" Ino yelled.

"We have weird friends." Gaara noted as he closed his eyes and pressed his face into my hair sighing.

"Silver." I heard Sakura growl.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Silver asked innocently.

"Shut it before I make you." Sakura threatened.

"Mm... Fine." Silver said, a pout evident in her voice

"Thank you!" Everyone shouted in relief. I really didn't need to hear Silver's love life.

"Sleep?" Gaara asked, a groggy lopsided grin on his face as he looked down at me.

"Okay." I said smiling at him as he sighed and closed his eyes, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I closed my eyes as well, but sleep would not come to me. I just stared at Gaara's sleeping face, he

looked so peaceful. Like a child, a small smile graced his features as he slept. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his red hair, pushing it out of the way of the kanji that adorned his forehead. I traced it delicately with my thumb and he leaned into my touch sighing.

"Can't sleep." He asked, opening his eyes.

"Nope." I said softly.

"At least whisper!" Kiba yelled, "And someone make Naruto shut the hell up!"

"I'm on it!" Lee yelled back, there was a thump and a bang and Naruto was no longer snoring.

"Why not?" Gaara whispered, amusement in his eyes from our friend's display.

"Don't know." I whispered back, reluctantly pulling my hand back.

"Why'd you stop?" Gaara asked.

"Stop what?"

"Playing with my hair, it felt good." Gaara pouted. I laughed and laced my fingers back in his hair and began to run my fingers through his mop of hair once again, dragging my fingers along his scalp and he groaned, satisfaction swelled inside of me as he did so.

"Not you too!" Kiba groaned.

"We aren't doing anything!" I replied, "I was playing with his hair."

"Bullshit!" Kiba coughed. "What're you really doin'?

"Shut up Kiba!" I shouted back, a blush ran across my cheeks as I pressed my face to Gaara's chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gaara asked, laughter in his voice.

"On second thought, no. I really wouldn't like to know." Kiba said, I heard him shuddering.

"Everyone! Go the hell to sleep!" Ten Ten shouted, and this time everyone complied. Sleep came soon to me as I closed my eyes and fell into a comfortable slumber.

**The End?**

**Nah! I wanted to make this one a bit longer!**

"Wake up, love." Gaara murmured into my ear as he shook me gently.

"No." I grumbled, pressing my face into his chest unwilling to open my eyes. "Five more minutes."

"No, Silver says we all need to get up because if we don't we won't get breakfast. They stop serving it at

nine and it's eight now." Gaara murmured, a laugh in his voice as he stroked my hair and I refused to open my

eyes.

"I don't wanna." I grumbled, shutting my eyes tightly.

"No, come on. I'll carry you if you don't get up." Gaara threatened.

"Fine." I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes before blinking them a few times. "Hi." I said looking at him, a small smile on my lips.

"Good morning." Gaara said kissing me before he got up. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom. Tell me when I can come out."

"Okay." I said as he got up and walked to the bathroom with his clothes in his arms.

"Look who decided to get out of bed!" Silver yelled waving her arms at me as we walked side by side with out hands entwined.

"You didn't want to get out of bed either." Demon noted, earning a glare from Silver. "I had to drag her butt out of bed because I knew she would want breakfast but didn't want to get out of bed."

"Why couldn't you just bring her some?" Kiba asked.

"Because, the chef guy says no food is supposed to leave here." Demon replied.

"So? We're shinobi remember?" Kiba pointed out.

"True." Demon shrugged.

"Anyway," Silver began. "Ino says we are going to play a game. After breakfast we're gonna play hide and seek. The guys have to fine the girls. Demon has to find me, Gaara finds Hina, Lee finds Sakura, Choji finds Ino, Neji finds Ten Ten."

**(I got the idea because on Easter I was playing Hide and Seek with my sibs and my bros friend and I tripped on a shovel and fell in a bucket. Because for some reason we thought it would be smart, it wasn't, to play hide and seek tag in my dad's garage filled with power tools. There was a stump grinder, chain saws, some shovels, and a bunch of other dangerous things we shouldn't have been playing around near. But as I said, we aren't smart. And I've got a ten year old bro who can use and chain saw and drive. Scary huh? Oh, and we were playing in the attic which wasn't smart cause if we fell we wouldn't be in good shape. I tripped on a snow shovel and into the bucket, head first, that we used to clean my dads truck the day before. I got a bruise on my knee and some scratches. I was okay in the end. I thought it was really funny though and laughed my ass off. Ain't I smart?)**

"What about the others?" Sakura asked.

"They have to help. They're gonna be distractions, they can choose what side they want to be on."

"Oh." Sakura said nodding as she finished her meal and Lee offered to throw away her trash and put her tray away.

"Okay, so who will be on what team?" Silver asked.

"I'm on Hinata's team!" Kiba yelled.

Kiba, Shino, and Naruto were on my side, so was Akamaru.

Naruto, and Sai were on Sakura's team.

Shikamaru was on Choji's side.

"Count to seventy seven!" Silver shouted as we all took off as fast as we could. "Chakra is allowed! But if

the girls are hurt you're gonna pay!"

"What if the girls hurt us?" Demon asked.

"Tough luck!" Silver shouted as she left. I laughed and followed, when we got to the lobby we all took off in different directions. I went to the bow of the boat and jumped off of it hanging on a rope that made a loop. It hurt my rear end a bit though.

"Heya Hinata!" Naruto said as he appeared beside me. "I'ma distract Gaara. See ya!"

"Bye bye." I said laughing as Naruto henged into me and jumped away a large grin on his face.

"Hello Hinata." Shino said as he too appeared next to me with Kiba. There should be around three of

yous running around the boat. Though I'm sure Gaara will know who is you considering you have a hickey."

"Eh? Where?" I demanded.

"There." Shino said pointing at my neck, that must have been why Gaara had begun kissing my neck when Silver announced we were playing hide and seek.

"Hello." Gaara said appearing in front of us with a flurry of sand.

"Good bye." I sang as I jumped back onto the boat and disappeared into the halls with a laugh.

"Shit!" I heard Ten Ten yell. "You byakugan-ed bastard!"

"Ha!" Silver shouted as she dodged Demon and took off running, Demon had a grin on his face as he followed Silver.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" Silver sang as she turned to Demon pointing at her lips.

"Well, if you would stay still I could." Demon said trying to catch her.

"Bye bye Lee-kun!" Sakura chimed as she took off jumping on Sai's tiger that took off with her on it's back.

"You suck!" Ino yelled as Shikamaru caught her with his shadow, but not for long because Silver jumped on his back, stepping on his head using it as a diving board as she dove into the ground and disappeared into the wood with a laugh as Demon sighed.

"Smooth!" Naruto laughed as Shikamaru laid there on the ground, Ino had taken off and Choji was faster than he looked.

"Ah! Hina! Gaara's comin'!" Naruto shouted pointing behind me, he gave me just enough time to jump away from Gaara's sand.

After about an hour everyone was caught, Gaara caught me by surprise and slammed me into a wall as I walked by, I almost kneed him between the legs but he caught me. Demon did the same to Silver, but he kissed her and she kissed back. I don't know how the others were caught, well Lee had cornered Sakura I think.

I sighed as I melted into Gaara's lap sitting there.

"Wanna play bullshit?" Ino asked.

"No, it's to easy to cheat." Sakura pointed out, "We can henge the cards and stuff."

"How about truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Fine." Sakura replied and Gaara picked me up to sit in the circle, but when he sat back down he kept me in his lap, which was good because I wasn't planning on going anywhere in the first place.

"Lee! Truth or dare?" Ino asked and Sakura groaned.

"Dare." Lee replied.

"I dare you to french kiss Sakura, for thirty seconds. And Sakura, you can't punch me!" Ino yelled hiding behind Choji.

I didn't stay awake to see what happened next, I was far to tired and the idea of falling asleep in Gaara's arms was far to inviting. I was vaguely aware that he began to move and set me gently on the bed before crawling in next to me. I smiled but did not open my eyes as I felt him kiss my forehead murmuring a soft good night. We would be in the moon country soon and I couldn't wait. Ino would most likely drag us shopping, and I would probably have to spend quite a bit of time in the dressing room but now that I had someone to dress up for it didn't seem so bad. I knew Ten Ten and Silver would fight the whole time, not wanting to go shopping. They would probably find a way to get out of it and find the nearest weapon store or candy store. The both of them had huge sweet tooths and neither of them liked the idea of spending hours in the dressing rooms. After about fifteen minutes they would both go crazy and disappear, taking me with them if I asked them to. They normally needed my eyes to avoid Sakura and Ino and to find the best candy shops and weapon shops. And Silver and Ten Ten had more in common with me than with Sakura or Ino who liked to talk about boys and clothes.

"Can't sleep again." Gaara asked and I opened my eyes lazily to look at him.

"Yeah." I murmured giving him a small smile.

"You should try to go to sleep." Gaara said kissing me.

"I don't wanna." I replied childishly kissing him back, snaking my arms around his neck running my

fingers through his soft hair.

"Mm." Gaara groaned playing with the hem of my shirt.

"He- Oh! Don't mind me!" Silver yelled as she began to walk into the room grabbing something.

"You have the worst timing." Gaara grumbled glaring at her.

"I know! Anyway, I'll work on your god kids if you work on mine!" Silver sang skipping away to Demon who looked like he was trying not to laugh his ass off at us.

"Demon!" I shouted, "Get your girlfriend out of here!"

"Can do." Demon said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up walking off.

"Hey!" Silver whined.

**Gaara's POV**

I smiled as I opened my eyes to see Hinata's sleeping face, she looked so peaceful when she slumbered. She looked childish and young, she looked adorable. I tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear as I watched her sleep. It was still late because I could hear the others sleeping, but even now that I could sleep I never really did very much of it, although it was always fun to watch Hinata sleep. When she was a tiger she would curl up into a tight ball next to me on my stomach and she looked adorable and peaceful.

She stirred slightly in her sleep but did not open her eyes.

"Gaara! You 'wake?" Naruto whispered as he opened the door softly.

"Yeah," I murmured back to him, looking at his blond head that was poked through the door. His hair was

messier than usual and he was wearing that silly hat of his. "Why are you awake?"

"Demon, Lee, Choji, Neji and me are all going to raid the kitchen." Naruto explained as he beckoned me

forth, "Wanna come?"

"Sure." I said softly as I hesitantly slipped my arms away from Hinata and got up, careful not to awake her.

"Why are we raiding the kitchen?"

"Because I'm hungry, and because it's fun to piss of the chef. They don't want us in the kitchen but we don't care." Naruto shrugged as he lead us ahead.

"Moron." Demon said as he yawned, he wasn't wearing a shirt but had a pair of black sleeping pants on. Lee wasn't wearing a shirt either, he had a pair of forest green pants on though. And surprisingly enough none of the others were in a shirt either. Naruto's pants were, not surprisingly, orange, Neji's were beige, and Choji's were crimson. Lee was built, as was the others and Choji seamed to have lost all the fat and replaced it with muscle.

Naruto scratched his stomach and yawned.

"Naruto isn't wearing a shirt because he heard Sasuke was on the boat." Demon said snickering. **(If you don't like yaoi than tough luck, Bud. You can stop reading if you like or tough it out.)**

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"You didn't know? Sasuke recently came back to Konoha. Hinata didn't know. And when Silver said, "Uchiha isn't coming back." She didn't know yet, this is because Sasuke knew Silver would kick his ass the second she saw it. She had a bet that if he didn't tell Naruto his feelings for him by the time Silver next saw him she'd beat the living daylights out of him and tell Naruto herself. It was funny. Silver knows now though but was to lazy to get out of bed. You'll have to tell Hinata but Sakura stopped liking Sasuke a while ago but didn't tell anyone, she let everyone assume she still had it bad for him." Demon explained, "Sasuke came back and Naruto almost kissed him he was so happy." (**Bet'cha didn't expect that much! Huh?)**

"I did not!" Naruto whisper shouted.

"He did." Choji nodded.

"Anyway, Sasuke would have been all to happy if Naruto kissed him." Demon explained.

Naruto had a faint blush but said nothing, I inwardly snickered at this.

"Why didn't Silver tell Sakura that Uchiha had a thing for Naruto?" I asked.

"Because she didn't know how and didn't want to get her hopes up with the notion he was coming back." Demon shrugged as we walked into the cold night air.

"My name isn't Uchiha, Kazekage-sama."

"And mine isn't 'Kazekage-sama" but you called me it anyway didn't you?" I asked turning to the last and only Uchiha.

"Don't call me Uchiha and I won't address you as your title." Sasuke said as Naruto disappeared and reappeared with a cup of instant ramen. Silver had recently taught him how to heat things up with chakra, making preparing his ramen a lot faster.

"Alright." I nodded to him, Neji was not sparing with Lee and Choji was eating something talking with Demon who looked like he wanted to join the spar.

_Slash!_

I almost laughed at the sight before me, Naruto had pushed Sasuke off the boat and into the water. Naruto looked proud of himself as he looked back at Sasuke as the boat moved.

"That should cool you off!" Naruto shouted waving. This time I let out a chuckle as Sasuke looked pissed before he jumped back onto the boat.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he lunged at Naruto, this time sending him into the cold water where Naruto yowled in protest as he fell into the water.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted waving his fist into the air as he tried to catch up with the boat. "Take this!" Naruto yelled as he shook himself off near Sasuke getting him even more wet than he already was.

"Moron, I was already wet." Sasuke growled.

This night seemed to be very random as they argued and Demon began to spar with Neji.

"We come here to spar, since Ten Ten-chan, Ino-san, and Sakura-chan won't let us spar. They say it's a vacation we shouldn't be training. But as long as we train at night they don't mind." Lee explained as he sat down on the ground beside me. It was boring, standing around in the cold but somehow it was calming to stand in the wind watching my friends and comrades spar and laugh.

Suddenly there was a blood curling scream that ripped through the air, and I knew it belonged to Hinata. I bolted as fast as I could to where the sound of the scream came from.

**~x~**

**What'd you think? Thats like really long. So, unless I get 20 reviews no one gets to know what happened to Hina. WHAT IF SHES HURT???**


	8. Can anyone say, FOODFIGHT?

**Babysitting Hina-chan!**

**Chapter Eight!**

**Can anyone say, FOODFIGHT?**

**I GOT 111 REVIEWS!! THANKIE SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH YOU GUYS!!! But, I'ma still ask for 20 reviews because I got more than 20 this time. I got, 30 reviews! Thats a lot! Thank you guys so so so much! I just watched a video from my sixth grade field trip, it reminded me of the friends I had but don't know now. I haven't seen them in like two years. Wish I could see them now lol. I know one reads fanfiction but I dunno if she reads Gaara/Hinata. Haha, wouldn't it be great if she was reading this? Lol though I doubt she is. So, ima do something stupid! If a girl named Ashley Nicole... and the last name stars with D but I can't spell it is reading this please PM me. Only if the Ashley went to a school called 'Greer Elementary' in Sacramento, Cali. if not it's someone else! Or even if you went there in general Haha, There like no chance she read that but it was worth a shot. Anyhow, heres the chappie. Pardon any randomness though. I have a tad bit of writers block. I used up all my juice on the last chappie. And guess what? I GOT AN A PLUS IN SCIENCE!!**

**Also, someone reviewed and it said l? What the freak is that supposed to mean? I don't get it. Also, someone reviewed, anonymously, and said "hinata is lion. she loved naruto before transomation" (I spelled that wrong on purpose. Thats how they spelled it. So what'd they mean? Half way through the story I can't change everything around)? Whats that supposed to mean? I can't change the story now and I like tigers a bit better. Although lions are cool as well. They reviewed as "o" and "n". So, I thank everyone for their reviews, but please. No confusing me will ya? Seriously, I'm an airhead. I don't feel like trying to figure out what'cha mean by "l" I mean really... **

I bolted to our room with the others close behind me as I ran. As I opened the door I heard... Laughing?

"Whatsa goin' on?" Naruto asked.

"Um, we were playing and Hinata saw a spider and screamed?" Sakura asked looking at us. "Why're you panting?" She asked as we collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

"You alright?" Hinata asked looking at me with concern.

"We're fine." I said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Oops... **(I think I forgot to mention, Sakura didn't know Sasuke came back. She didn't like him no more but didn't know he came back!)**

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke said taking a step back, he didn't know if she was going to sock him or hug him. He really hoped it wasn't the first one though.

"You're back."

"I've been back for a while." Sasuke replied.

"Why wasn't I told?" Sakura asked, her fist was glowing. Poor sucker.

"Because... I didn't know how to tell you I was gay?" Sasuke asked taking another step back. Silver was sitting there laughing her ass off.

"You're gay?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Naruto's my boyfriend!" Sasuke declared in a loud voice, hoping to get the blame off of him and onto the blond. Sasuke was pointing at Naruto like a child trying to pass the blame and Naruto was sputtering.

"It's about time!" Sakura said hugging him.

"Wa-! Huh?" Sasuke asked, he had closed his eyes expecting a chakra filled punch, not a hug.

"You should have come back sooner. I stopped liking you a while ago." Sakura said, I saw and heard Lee give a sigh of relief at this and Sasuke noticed this and narrowed his eyes. Lee had gotten quite a few death threats that if he hurt Sakura he would no longer live but one more wouldn't hurt, would it? Nah, probably not.

"Breakfast time!" Silver shouted as she bounced off the bed and grabbed Demon's hand dragging him away with a grin on her face. Soon everyone followed them but Sasuke and Lee. Because Sasuke was probably giving Lee some kind of death threat. Sakura looked a bit worried but said nothing.

"You throw that oatmeal at me and I'll kill you." Sasuke threatened Naruto as he walked into the room, Lee was close behind him but he went straight to Sakura who smiled and hugged him. Apparently Naruto wasn't afraid of Sasuke's death threats because he flung a big glob of mush at him and laughed as it hit Sasuke on his

shoulder, his _bare_ shoulder. He had gotten his shirt ripped sparring with Naruto. And I am pretty sure Naruto did it on purpose.

"Ha!" Naruto laughed, but he soon wasn't laughing as Sasuke flung the glob back at him and it hit him in the face.

"Che. Dobe." Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto scowled but them lobbed a bowl of the mush, well oatmeal, but it tasted and looked like mush, at Sasuke who dodged and it hit Ino in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" She screamed, Sasuke and Naruto gave a panicked look and pointed at each other like children pointing the blame. It was funny to see how the two ninja acted. Sasuke, who was supposed to be a great and refined ninja, was acting like a child. And Naruto, well, his antics were no different than they usually were. Ino didn't care who threw the oatmeal, so she chucked it both of them. The bowls of mush didn't miss their mark either.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Sasuke yelled as he wiped it off of his face and flung it back at Ino who sidestepped it. Shikamaru was just awake enough to move out of the way and to bring Choji with him. It hit Kiba who yelled and threw some of his own oatmeal at Sasuke who dodged and it hit Naruto

"Haha!" Silver snorted with laughter, only to be silenced as Demon dumped some orange juice on her. "Oi! Teme! I'll get you!"

"You look ridiculous." Demon laughed, though this time he was silenced when Silver kissed him, he wasn't expecting her to do this but he kissed her back. He also wasn't expecting her to dump some ice down his shirt.

"Didn't you know? Payback is a bitch. And for the record, so do you." Silver chimed as he jumped up trying to get the ice from his shirt.

"Why I oughta." Demon threatened.

"Ought to what?" Silver taunted, she let out a yelp as Demon lunged at her swooping her into his arms

as he began to tickle her. She squealed with laughter telling him to put her down. Instead he kissed her.

"Get a room!" Kiba shouted.

"We have one! And we make great use of it!" Silver called back with a grin on her face, though it was soon gone as someone, Kiba, threw a muffin at her than hit her upside her head. "Oi! Dog breath! Eat this!" Silver shouted lobbing a bowl of milk at him.

"Ah!" Kiba shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Some lady shouted stomping up to us.

"Um, food fight?" Silver asked looking at her. "Who the hell is that?" She mouthed to us.

"Dunno." Naruto shrugged.

"You! I can't believe I let a bunch of morons like you on my ship!" She howled, "And you call yourselves shinobi!"

Her only reply was a face full of mush. "And you call yourself a chef! This isn't even good for anything but throwing it at each other!" Kiba yelled with a grin crossing his face.

"Yeah! The muffins are like a rock!" Silver shouted laughing as she pelted a random person, Sakura who looked pissed, with it.

**HINATA'S POV**

I laughed at Silver's silly antics and began to wonder away. I let out a small sigh and enjoyed the gentle breeze as I wandered onto the deck. The cool breeze against my skin felt good. It was always fun to be around my friends, random things always happened and we were always crazy. Acting our own age never seemed to occur to us. We acted just about the same as we did when we were thirteen, except the fact that we made out with each other shouting "Get a room!".

"Enjoying the fresh air, miss?" A man asked walking up to me, his hands behind his back. My body tensed but I did not show it as I looked evenly at him, "I am." I said nodding.

"You and your friends seem to enjoy stirring up trouble." He said with a chuckle, he had a twinkle in his eye. He was a kind looking elderly man. (**You thought he was going to try something huh? Or kidnap her? Lol all in good time.)**

"That we do." I said nodding smiling at him. "No matter where we go, inviting us all to one place is never a good idea."

"That seems to be so." He said nodding, he chuckled. "The moon country shall have their hands full with you."

"That they shall." I nodded smiling. We were most likely going to get ourselves in quite a bit of trouble, fights and anything else we found need to stir up.

"You are all quite good ninja I hear?" He asked.

"They are." I said nodding, but he seemed to notice I said "They" not "We".

"And what about you child? I assume you are too?" He asked looking down at me.

"I am, I guess." I nodded, shrugging.

"You guess?" He repeated, "I bet you are just modest. I've got to go, see you around. Don't stir up to much trouble.'

"I'll try not to." I replied smiling at the kind old man.

I was soon lost in my own thoughts. I was to be married to Gaara? Though it sounded I wanted to marry him why wasn't I informed sooner? Shouldn't I have been told? Or something? Like given a choice? I didn't want all the choices made for me. I already knew I was not to be the Hyuga Clan leader, even if I really wanted to and was capable.

"Hello." A slimy voice said from behind me. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Hello." I replied, though one hand was going to the blade that I kept on me at all times. Though I was nowhere near as bad as Silver and Ten Ten who carried every possible weapon with them at one time. The hid knives and senbon in their hair, mouths, make up that was really poison. It was funny when we had to take off all our weapons to see a noble. Silver and Ten Ten left a mountain of knives, katanas, swords, fans, and everything else they could fit on their person. They had more makeup than Temari, Sakura and Ino put together but every last bit of it was poison of some sort.

"Why is a pretty girl like you out her all alone? Should you not be with your friends?" He asked, but the way he said it made her feel like he was implying she shouldn't be alone because she wasn't strong enough to protect herself.

"Getting a bit of air." Hinata replied, breezily as she danced to the side as he lunged at her. "And you, sir?"

He glared at her and she felt satisfaction roll off her in waves, he lunged again only to have Hinata once again dance to the side and throw her knife at him. He was able to dodge but not unscathed. He had a large gash in his side. Though if he had not moved he would not lay dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Very good." Another voice said, this time it did not belong to her wounded attacker but to someone else behind her. Hinata spun around, poised to attack, like a feline getting ready to pounce she crouched low to the ground.

The man anticipated this and splashed a liquid on her face. _Chloroform. _Was the last thought that ran through her mind as she fell into the black clutches unconsciousness.

**This is a bit shorter than other chappies but in order to get more 20 reviews if you please. I already have the next chapter written and ready to go. The second I get that 20th review you shall have your next chapter. Also, This chapter may have been a bit random and I am sorry. If you have any complaints or anything you want me to work on feel free to tell me and I'll work on it. I care what'cha guys think and if there is anything I need to work on tell me, but if you have a problem explain it please. Don't just say "I hate it." I want to know what you don't like, why and how I can make it better. Thanks.**


	9. Illusions of Amusing Danger

**Babysitting Hina-chan!**

**Chapter Nine.**

**Illusions of Amusing Danger.  
**

**I APPOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO HATE OCS BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO SUCK IT UP BECAUSE THEY WON'T BE IN THE STORY FOR THAT LONG ANYHOW.**

**SILVER'S POV**

Hinata got kidnapped! Wonder what idiot kidnapped her? Actually... No, I don't. Because I know just what idiot kidnapped her! Jeez, if it wasn't bad enough for her to change her into a tiger. Oh, well she must have wanted to meet Hina. This was indefinitely going to be a whole bunch of fun, she always had a habit of playing match maker then kidnapping the girl and seeing what the boy, in this case Gaara, would do to save their love. Though I knew Hina would not be harmed, she would probably make friends with her captor but Nani would indefinitely have a lot of fun.

"You're up to something?" Demon asked raising his perfect black eyebrow at me.

"Indeed I am." I sang as I kissed his chin, the only thing I could really reach even on my tip toes, and cursed having a boyfriend who was a foot taller than I.

"And may I inquire what it is you are up to, my love?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"You may," I sang, "But it does not mean you shall get an answer that you will like. And didn't you know? Curiosity killed the cat!"

"It did. But it cannot and will not kill a demon." Demon said with a laugh.

"Ah, but all the same." I replied with a twinkle in my eye as I looked up at him with a glint in my now red eyes.

"So, I assume Nani has arrived?" Demon asked, he always was able to figure out what I was hiding. I huffed and nodded. "And you aren't going to tell them are you?"

"Of course I'm not! What would be the fun in that?" I chimed as I skipped off pretending to search for Hinata although I knew where she was. "Hey! We should search the lower deck!" I yelled, wanting to see what Nani had set up for us.

"I think I found something!" Kiba called as he found a door with scratches running down it, signs of struggle. Although I knew quite well it was not Hinata who made those.

**HINATA'S POV**

"Heya hun! You finally came to?" A woman asked, she had long purple hair with green streaks and blood red loose pants and a shirt that was yellow, the pants had paint stains... She looked like a rainbow...

"Who are you?" I asked looking at her. Her eyes were red, though I could tell she was wearing contacts.

"Nani! Nice to meet'cha! I'm the one who turned you into a tiger. I've got a reputation for being a matchmaker that I must uphold." She sang happily. "Anyway, for the final stage I have kidnapped you and we are going to see what that boy of yours would do for you."

I blinked.

"I'm a friend of Silver's by the way!" She said again, her voice was singing with happiness. "With this mirror we can see your friends."

"Okay." I nodded. I hated to admit it but this looked like it was going to be fun. "Who was the man who kidnapped me?"

"I am." A man said, he didn't look like a rainbow like Nani, he had deep brown hair that was long like Demon's and he was wearing jeans and a blue shirt, he had changed since he kidnapped me.

"He is my mate!" Nani sang, "His name is Erik!"

"Hello." He said, as he bowed to me.

"Mate?"

"We're benders! Like Silver and Demon." Nani explained to me, "Erik is my mate."

"Oh." I said as I looked to the mirror wondering what Gaara was doing. They were examining a door with scratch marks on it.

**Silver's POV**

We walked slowly through a door which closed soon after we entered and it locked. Jeez, Nani could be somewhat original? No. She couldn't. I decided as we walked into a room full of mirrors. It was funny to see everyone looking into them and running into them but no one could break them. Fun!

"What the hell?" Kiba snarled. "Something bit me!"

"Moron." Demon coughed trying to hold back his laughter, he as well as I knew what was going on and was just as amused by it as I.

"Ah! Naruto shouted as a Naruto look alike jumped out of the mirror and tackled him.

Everyone had a look alike attacking them, I must say it was amusing to see a Silver jump out at me. I looked at her with amusement as she attacked me. She was a puff of smoke within seconds.

Soon everyone had dealt with their attackers and were all looking around to see the shattered glass.

"Tsk, tsk." Nani's voice rang out. "Didn't you know? Thats seven years bad luck!"

A bunch of stereo type "Ninja" came out of nowhere and attacked us, one went straight for me but Demon punched his lights out as soon as he came to close to me. I looked around to see our fighting friends. Gaara was taking out three at a time and Naruto was looking pissed off as he punched a guy in the nose who reeded back holding his nose.

**GAARA'S POV**

I glared around as I knocked out another attacker. This was taking to long, where was Hinata?! Soon our attackers poofed into smoke, they were no match for us, and we continued ahead. Naruto and Kiba were calling each other names saying they killed more than the other.

"Dog breath! I killed more!" Naruto howled.

"Bullshit blondie!" Kiba growled back and the others looked at them with amusement in their eyes.

"Go chase a cat retard!" Naruto glared.

**(You can skip this if you want. I didn't even write it. My friend did though... I think she going nuts though. Laughing her ass off as she wrote it. My mom thought she was nuts.... She probably is though...)**

"Noodle molester!" Kiba howled and Silver started laughing at the stupidity of it all.

"Y-you crotch sniffer!" Naruto screamed pointing at him.

"I bet you would like that!" Kiba shouted and Sasuke was trying not to laugh.

Naruto looked flustered and exclaimed, "You're the one who sticks your nose up someone's crapper!"

"And you stick your thing up someone's crapper!" Kiba screamed, poining at him

"No, that would be Sasuke." Naruto snickered and Sasuke choked on his spit and Kiba looked like he was going to puke.

"Blond moron!" Kiba yelled, looking flustered.

"Taco head!"

"Scar face!"

"Oh yeah, thats so original!" Naruto scoffed.

"Shut the hell up morons." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "You guys can't even come up with good insult."

"Yes, sir! Captain Duck head!" Naruto said saluting him.

"So, what'd you pay the duck to sit on your head all day?" Kiba asked prodding Sasuke's hair.

"If you want to keep that hand you'd stop." Sasuke growled.

**(You can read again)**

"You guys going to argue like idiots all day or come to save your girl?" The same voice came out of nowhere.

I growled and bolted for the voice. Soon we came upon a cave that seemed to come right out of an

Indiana Jones movie. I knew the second we stepped out we were going to have fire, or flying spears flying at us. Whoever was playing with us was less original than Kiba and Naruto with their insults.

And I was right. As soon as Naruto stumbled and stepped on a tile it went down and we had a large boulder rolling after us. I don't even want to know how it got here.

"Run away! Kiba screamed and everyone ran, even I.

"Did everyone forget we can just punch through it?" I asked as I kept pace with Sakura who looked like a

light bulb went off over her head and she turned and turned the boulder into rubble.

A larger rock hit Naruto in the head and he ran into Sasuke who caught him looking annoyed, though he

didn't seem all that annoyed when Naruto kissed him saying thanks.

"Get a room!" Jeered Kiba.

"We have one! And we make good use of it!" Naruto yelled back and Silver shook her head.

"So, whats next? Spears?" I asked looking around.

"Of course." Silver chirped as she dodged a flying stick.

"It seems I spoke to soon." I murmured dodging one myself.

"Ah!" Naruto said as he was pinned to the wall, a spear between his legs.

"You don't use it anyway." Kiba scoffed, only to get a bang on the head from Sakura who was trying not to laugh and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I pee with it don't I?" Naruto demanded trying to get down, failing miserably.

"But you don't use it for what it's used for." Kiba snorted, "Baby making."

"God knows we try." Naruto chirped back and Kiba choked. **(I DO NOT OWN THAT QUOTE I GOT IT FROM A TRAILER OF A MOVIE. MILK I THINK...)**

"I didn't need to know that!" Kiba howled.

"Well, you do now." Naruto sang as Sasuke helped him down.

"If you succeed tell me how ya managed that!" Silver exclaimed laughing as she dodged the spear Sasuke sent flying at her. "Tsk, tsk! Good kiddies don't throw things!"

Sasuke growled and threw something else at her and she hid behind a laughing Demon.

"Moron." I coughed as I walked ahead, looking around for anything else that would fly at us.

Then something happened right out of a Scooby Doo movie. **(I DONT OWN SCOOBY DOO OR INDIANA JONES EITHER THANKS SO MUCH!!!)**

The floor began to rise and the roof came down with spikes. Bloody brilliant.

"A lobster dinner says Naruto finds the way out!" Silver yelled as loud as she could.

"I'll take that bet!" Kiba yelled. "You're gonna owe me some lobster when he doesn't!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Silver thanking her for her faith in her.

"Oh, I don't have faith in you per se. Just your dumb luck." Silver chimed and he huffed. "Just kiddin'. I have faith in you!"

"Good." Naruto nodded as he leaned on wall looking proud of himself and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So? Any ideas oh mighty blond one?" Kiba asked pretending to hail him.

"I do!" Naruto sang as he created a clone and began Rasengan. "Rasengan!" He yelled as he slammed his hand into the wall, leaving a mere dent.

"You owe me a lobster dinner!" Kiba yelled and Silver looked annoyed as she shoved Naruto into a wall

and he fell through.

"No! You owe _me _a lobster dinner you sucker!" Silver yelled jumping over Naruto, Sasuke helped him up and everyone else walked around the duo.

"This is random." I dead panned.

"I know." Silver sang as a blood curling scream ripped through the air.

"You aren't going fast enough. Your friend is getting hurt." A deep male voice boomed from all directions and I bolted ahead and around the corner to see a very very over sized spider. Great.

"Oo! Someone get a big shoe!" Silver yelled as she laughed at the spider, though this seemed to piss him off.

"I can do that! I could henge into a huge shoe! But I don't want spider guts on me. Sorry." Naruto said shrugging and Sasuke popped him upside his head rolling his eyes.

"Idiot!" Silver yelled and I disappeared and reappeared behind the spider and began to run to where Hinata's scream came from. I ran as fast as I could following the scream that I was sure was uttered from Hinata's lips, and the scream echoed inside my head and I could not get it to go away. I soon saw a door and I kicked it open.

"It seems I underestimated you guys..." A girl murmured. "Ah, well it was fun while it lasted." She strugged and my eyes darted to a laughing Hinata... Wait, laughing? What the hell?

**WHATCHA THINK? IT WASNT MY BEST AND I NEED IDEAS PPL!! 20 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE BY THE WAY. AND PLEASE CAN I have SOME IDEAS? LIKE WHAT WOULD you LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE STORY??**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this might be my last update because I have school. I NEED to get really good grades. I'm going to a Health Professions high school and it'll help me become a children's doctor. If I get really good grades the school will pay for me to take a college class and I'ma take at least two AP classes for college credits and I LOT of stuff has been going on with me. If y'all wanna know Silver's story you can go to my account on FP and read it.**

**I might just end this story. This might be the last chappie... Unless you guys want me to write more. So if I get at least... BABYSITTING HINA-CHAN HAS 74 ALERTS HOLY SHIT!!! I JUST WENT TO CHECK IT OUT TO SEE HOW MANY REVIEWS I WANTED AND I THOUGHT THERE WOULD ONLY BE LIKE 30!!! OMG!!! THANKS YOU GUYS SOO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!! So. Because I have SEVENTY-FOUR (Omg!!! Thats so cool!!!!) story alerts I want at least fifty reviews if you want me to update my story and continue on to the wedding, which I would love to do it you guys gave me the motivation. Reviews give me my mojo!!**

**This fic is staying rated T for teens. You guys can take some touching can't you? If you can't don't read after he says I love you... This fic might go to M... Maybe... If I can get someone to help me out.**

**OMG GUESS WHAT?!?!?! NEXT YEAR IN JUNE I AM GOING ON A CRUISE TO ALASKA FOR MY GRANDMAS 80TH BDAY!!! WOOT!**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"That was fun! And Nana, make the spider go away." Silver said as she glanced at the spider, who was now fighting with about twenty Narutos'.

"What the Hell? I didn't do that. That's the cooks weirdo pet." Nana shrugged in reply.

"This thing is _real_?" Naruto screamed.

"Yeppers." Nana replied in a sing song voice with a broad grin.

"So, you were not hurt?" Gaara asked me.

"Nope. Though it was funny seeing you guys argue." I laughed and Kiba grinned wolfishly and took a bow, only to be knocked down by a stray, flying Naruto who poofed into smoke when Kiba socked him.

Gaara sighed in relief and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead with a soft smile.

"Can we leave? That damn spider is scary!" TenTen yelled.

"I second that!" Ino yelled as she followed Ino as they tried to leave.

"Yo!" Nana yelled, "The door, yeah, is thata way!"

"Thankies!" Silver yelled as she bolted out it."Last one out has to deal with the bug!"

"Bye bye!" I sang to Gaara and took off after Silver and we all piled out the door. Naruto somehow managed to squeeze through the space above everyone's heads and took off with a laugh.

"Not me!" He exclaimed with a laugh as he landed on his feet.

"Shall we?" Gaara asked as he extended a hand to me.

"We shall." I nodded with a smile as I took his larger hand with my own smaller one. Soon sand was swirling around us and we were on the bow of the boat.

"Kirei! (Beautiful.)" I exclaimed as I looked at the sunset with a smile.

Gaara simply nodded as he looked out into the sunset before us.

"Omigod!" Silver screamed, ruining the moment, and dashed between Gaara and I and dove off the bow of the boat with the cook and the spider chasing after her. "What the Hell?! I didn't do anything! It was _so_ Naruto's idea to kill the spider! I swear on my cat's, Alaskan Birch's*, (**My dad has a kitten which they named Alaskan Birch. The hair ball is a vampire. It woke me up at SIX on a SATURDAY to chew on my fingers. It is teething, but I LIKE MY SLEEP. Lol)** grave!"

"What the hell?" Gaara asked, he didn't notice the spider or its master, and spun around. "Oh." Is all he said as he faced the spider and the very angry cook. With that Gaara wrapped an arm around my waist and jumped off with me in his arms. When I opened my eyes we were in our room. "Can we get no privacy?" He growled as he lay on the bed and pulled me down with him.

"With all our friends here? No chance." I replied with a grin as I kissed him

"_Our?_ Silver is all yours." Gaara snorted shaking his head and I giggled.

"I heard that! You know you love me Carrot Top!" Silver yelled through the door.

"Go away!" I groaned pressing my face into Gaara's shoulder.

"Fine fine!" Silver called through the door and as soon as I heard her leave I made a few quick hand signs and put a sound barrier around our room so we could have some alone time.

"Thank you." Gaara sighed as he placed butterfly kisses on my collar bone and I sighed with a small smile. "I love you." Gaara mumbled into my neck as his hand snaked up my side and slowly made its way to the skin of my flat stomach and to my bra.

I gave a small gasp and squirmed a bit and smiled. "And I love you." I replied.

I felt him smile against my skin as he gently massaged me through my black lacy bra.

"Unlock the damned door!" Kiba yelled and I groaned loudly.

"Go away Kiba!" I whined and clung to Gaara.

"No! It's time to eat dinner. You two can get it on later!" Kiba yelled and I pressed my face into Gaara's chest with a deep red blush, and Gaara chuckled at this.

"How much longer 'til we get there?!" I demanded.

"Just another day." Gaara assured me and I frowned. "That's not soon enough." I pouted childishly and Gaara laughed.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Kiba shouted, banging on the door and I grabbed one of Gaara's button up shirts and put it on and changed into some jean shorts that used to be pants but I cut them up when it was extremely hot.

"Tease." Gaara grumbled as he put a different shirt on and I shot him a grin.

"Finally you joined us." Sakura said and Naruto laughed.

"Wheres Silver and Demon?" I asked curiously.

"Silver is puking her guts out and can't come to dinner. Has been getting sick in the morning." Sakura explained with a grin.

"You think she might be... ?" I asked with a small smile.

"Dunno. She knows but won't let me check her out. Shes been flipping out about it for a while but hasn't said anything to anyone but me. With her line of work I think she is worried if she has a kid that something might happen... I know she likes kids. But I dunno about Demon. And she might not be aloud to have a child if she hasn't finished her contract." Sakura explained.

"Contract?" I asked.

"She has a contract with the guy who pays her. If it isn't finished and he doesn't want her to leave work it's in his power to make her get an abortion. But she'd fight it. And he might be afraid of her wrath... But I dunno."

"Retard. I ain't pregnant. I'm to young. I'm sick because I ate some fish I found in the fridge that the cook left there that was bad. I was worried I might be. But I'm not." Silver shrugged, "Maybe one day though." And with that she laced Demon's fingers with hers and pulled him to their seats.

"What's for dinner?" Naruto asked as he plopped into a seat.

**Sorry this one is so short. Reviews?!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys... Soo... Hi! The story has 88 favs and 72 alerts, more than I thought I would ever get. But it's totally awesome. I know it's been a while, and idk if y'all still wanna read, or want updates. Sooo.. Please review and if I get at least 10 saying I should continue I will finish the chapters I already have started and I will post it. And hopefully you'll love it.

Annnd if you're wondering why I've been gone read on, if you don't care push the red x mk?

So, sooo much drama has been going on with the bf and friends and its gahhhh. So I haven't been able to write, cause when I write when I'm depressed what I write comes out all sad and yucky. I want happy stories haha, and tho Hina and Gaara are bound to find some drama and angast I don't want them to yet. I'm hoping to write five more chappies before I end the story.

Bye bye

Just An Apache Emo Kid


	12. Alone at Last! Maybe

**Babysitting Hina-chan! **

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Alone At last! … Or not.**

**And Startling realizations **

**Gaara's POV**

"Finally! I see land!" Naruto screamed loudly and everyone ran to see.

"This is where we leave you. You guys can swim or run to shore, the water is quite calm today." A crew member said and a couple of guys behind him were getting our bags and setting them down.

"Naruto! Make some clones and carry our stuff!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why me?" He whined childishly in return.

"Because you can make a lot more clones than we can." Ino stated.

"No!" Naruto stomped his foot like a child and I smirked.

"Well, since Ino volunteered Naruto she should carry all our things." Sakura said and Ino all but yowled in outrage.

"What's goin' on?" Silver asked as she and Hinata appeared.

"From here we run to land." I explained and Hinata stopped at my side.

"Alright, let's go then." Silver said.

As soon as we walked into our hotel suite Hinata flung herself onto the bed and buried her face in the pillows with a sigh and smiled sleepily up at me.

"Come lay down with me?" She requested and I slipped off my shoes and walked over to join her. "The walls are sound proof, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I settled in beside her, wrapping my arms around her slim waist.

"Because Naruto and Sasuke are next door..." Hinata said trailing off.

"We aren't that bad!" Naruto whined as he opened our door and saw us laying on the bed.

"Yes, we are." Sasuke said and Hinata giggled.

"Anyway, dinner is at seven and Michiru and Hikaru are gonna meet us." Naruto said and began babbling on about what we were going to do until Sasuke grabbed his hand and dragged him off, leaving us in the peaceful silence.

"Ne, Gaara?" Hinata mumbled into my chest softly.

"Hm?"

"Remember when I was a tiger cub?" She asked me softly and I raised my eyebrow at the question.

"Yeah.." I trailed off.

"Silver taught me how to change into a tiger at will. But I can turn into both a full grown tiger and a cute little tiger cub." She explained.

I groaned as she said this and buried my face in her long hair. "Please don't turn into a tiger cub, I like having you in my arms."

"Don't worry." She giggled and her small fingers laced through my hair and massaged my scalp gently.

"Mmm." I hummed into her throat and began placing gentle kisses along her beautiful neck. "Can we skip dinner please?" I asked, my voice almost a whine as I sucked on her collar bone and impossibly pulled her even closer to me.

"Does the door lock?" Hinata asked, I could almost hear her bite her lip and she tugged lightly at my hair.

"Yes." I murmured.

"Too bad!" Kiba yelled as he walked into the room and Hinata, in her surprise, shoved me off her and I fell to the floor and shot Kiba a death glare. "Save it for the honeymoon."

"You won't live to see the wedding if you don't get the Hell out." I snarled, I was getting very tired of the interruptions our so called friends were causing. "I need a cold shower." I grumbled as he took off laughing.

"What for? Didn't you just shower this morning?" Hinata asked and I heard Naruto choke back a laugh as he walked by.

"No reason, really." I ground out as I got up and slipping my shoes on. "We better get going before someone comes back to drag us to dinner."

"I have a better idea." Hinata said as she threw my sash at me and told me to use it to cover my hair. "Sit down in that chair over there, be right back."

"Why?" I asked as I sat back in the chair and watched Hinata walk up to me with a make up bag in her hand. "What are you doing with that?"

"Just gonna cover up the bags under your eyes. We, are going to the beach."

"Your friends are some of the best trackers there is..." I pointed out.

"So? We simply have to fool them." Hinata shrugged as there was a poof and she turned into a full grown white tiger. "Now let's go. Apparently visiting there is some kind of King who also has a white tiger. All we have to do is get to the beach unnoticed and we're home free."

"You can talk when you're a tiger?" I asked with an arched brow.

"Yep." She said as she gently took my hand in her teeth and tugged me forward, shutting the door behind us with her tail.

As we walked through the lobby of the hotel there was quite a bit of whispering but none of Team 8 or 9 saw us and we were trying to get to and out of the door as fast as we could physically manage without looking suspicious.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going?" Ino asked as she popped up out of nowhere and Hinata and I bolted out the door and jumped up and over buildings as fast as we could, trying to get lost in the cluster of homes and stores. Hopefully Ino wouldn't find them.

"What is with them?" Ino asked Silver as she jutted her thumb to the man with the tiger and man who just bolted out the door.

"Dunno. Maybe they had somewhere to be." Silver shrugged her shoulders. "You think we should go find Hina and Gaara and tell them dinner isn't for another hour, Kiba was messing around with them."

"Dunno. Or we can have them figure it out themselves." Ino said with a snicker and the pair walked off the bar to get some drinks.

"Okie. Where are we goin'?" Silver asked.

"Ten Ten, and Sakura are meeting us at the bar to plan the bachelorette party." Ino explained. **(Spelling?)**

"Awesome!" Silver cheered as they walked off to the bar.

"Finally! Alone!" I sighed as I pulled Hinata down to the sand beside me. "Relax with me."

"Fine." She said with a smile, resting her head on my chest. "Wonder how our vacation will go?"

"I don't care." I grumbled, "but the interruptions are getting extremely annoying."

"I know." Hinata giggled as she began to draw random patterns on my chest with her small, elegant fingers. "They just like messing with us. They do the same thing to each other and you can't say you didn't help mess with Silver and Demon. And to Neji and Ten Ten."

"I did." I smirked at the memory of Naruto dragging me along to mess with them. "But let's not think about them."

"Mm... I think we can find better things to do." Hinata said with a small smile as she rolled over onto her stomach and kissed me gently.

But alas, it was not meant to be.

"Sorry!" Some kid yelled as he walked up to us to get the frisbee that had sprayed sand onto us.

"It's alright." Hinata sighed and we both stood.

"Hey, wanna play with us?" He asked, raking his eyes over Hinata and I wanted to growl.

"No thanks, we would have an unfair advantage." Hinata said, Naruto would have yelled 'Hell yeah' and creamed them. But Hinata didn't like playing with civilians.

"Advantage?" He asked.

"I am Hyuga Hinata, a shinobi of Konoha and this is Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna." Hinata introduced us.

The boy just stared at us like a fool before his friend explained to him who we were, "She is a very strong ninja that comes from a very high class clan. And he is the leader of his village, meaning he is the strongest ninja in the land of Suna." His friend explained.

"Oh." He said, staring at us bug eyed. He looked more like a fool doing this.

"Staring is rude, is it not?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

**Hinata's POV**

"Staring is rude, is it not?" Gaara drawled and I had to stifle a giggle. "Let's go swimming!" I exclaimed and began dragging him off toward the water, though Gaara didn't seem to mind at all.

I released his hand and ran towards the water, then jumped into the air and landed with a splash in the cool ocean water.

I loved the ocean, it was so beautiful and clear. And the fish were so beautiful and colorful and full of life. And said life seemed so simple and beautiful, almost careless.

I loved it.

I smiled to myself as I swam deeper and farther out into the water, simply thinking to myself and enjoying the beauty that seemed so amazing.

When I came up I looked around for Gaara, he was just watching me. And from the distance, I could not see the expression on his face but I smiled and waved and watched him wave back to me.

It was serene around me, and I sighed in disappointment at the thought of going back to the hotel, I loved my friends and all but sometimes I wanted the peace and quiet. But with the friends I had this was nearly impossible.

It was just then that it finally struck me that I was engaged, to be _married_.

It seemed so scary, so new. Where was I going to live? What was going to happen to me? Was I going to continue to be a shinobi? Was I... Was I ever going to see my friends again?

What happened to raising our kids together as we had been raised? What was going to happen?

Did Gaara even want kids?

Kages weren't like kings, they did not need an heir. And I was no longer going to be the head of my clan, so what was going to happen?

The shock of everything rushing to me just then almost brought tears to my eyes but I refused to let them flow. I couldn't cry, I should be grateful shouldn't I? I was going to marry someone I _loved. _Not some lecherous old man that was old enough to be my father.

And though I was happy to be marrying Gaara, whom I loved and cared for. But what was going to happen? I knew Silver would always be around, she was a wanderer and she was welcome in both Suna and Konoha so she was likely to visit me whenever she pleased. But I wouldn't be able to hang out with TenTen, Sakura, and Ino in our down time, between missions. Or even on missions.

There would be no more of any of that.

Yet, I was willing to let it all go. I knew I was, but I also knew it would hurt me to do so.

Would I make friends in Suna, or would the women there dislike me?

What was I going to do?

As of then it seemed so confusing, no more having fun before the wedding, as a way to get to know each other.

I then realized it wasn't just that, it was also a time to say goodbye. My last chance to be with my friends. Yet here I was wasting it away in the ocean.

What was I doing?

Was I ignoring my friends to see my boyfriend? When I putting one over the other, what was it I was doing?

Suddenly, I wanted to go back. I wanted to go back to the hotel and spend time with my friends. I wanted to say goodbye to them without saying goodbye, I wanted out last bit of time together to be as fun as possible, and not just us all separating to be with our teams and such. I wanted us to be _together_. I wanted us to get to know each other better, to catch up and have as much fun as we could before it all came crashing down upon us.

I knew then that my wedding was not just going to be a happy affair. But a tearful one, full of goodbyes and "Can't I just hide in your suitcase?"

With that I began to go back to the waters edge.

"Gaara?" I asked as I walked up to him and was within earshot.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Let's head back?" I asked softly, almost fearing rejection.

"Okay." He said and held out his hand to me.

We didn't run back, there was no rush. We would simply enjoy the walk back and then have dinner with everyone. And we would enjoy it. Our time with our friends, who had become more like our family than our own family had.

**Kay! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chappie!**

**I have 97 favs and 80 alerts! I want reviews people if you want another chappie! Sooner I get reviews the sooner I get crackin'!**

**~Sami**


End file.
